Stockholm Calling
by Carlos.J
Summary: *Sequel to 'Friday Nights Required'* When Hanssen and Serena are forced to make a trip to Stockholm to visit his ailing father, how will he cope when his past, present and future collide? With Serena feeling the strain, can she let go of her past and focus on her future?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys, so here is the sequel to 'Friday Nights Required'! I would love to know what you all think, so please leave a review!) **

**Chapter 1**

Stepping wearily off the plane, Hanssen began to descend the steps, blinking in the bright afternoon light. The air was crisp, but not too cold, and he felt himself inhaling deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. A hand on his back snapped him back to the present as he turned his head, looking into Serena's equally as tired eyes. Smiling, he reached for her hand and held it in his as they began to move with the flow of passengers making their way across the tarmac to the Airport Terminal. Looking around her, Serena was in awe at the sheer volume of people all jostling to get to the same place, the giant architectural beauty in front of them. She noticed the Terminal was made with a great deal of glass and wondered if it was a Swedish thing. Gripping onto Hanssen's hand tightly, they entered the vast space and headed towards the baggage claim. Stood waiting for their luggage to appear, Serena could still hardly believe the events of the past 12 hours. From turning up to work and finding she was stuck on AAU, to Hanssen turning up at her house and demanding she accompany him to Sweden, then spending four and a half hours on two different planes, switching in Brussels, to finally arrive at Stockholm. She felt exhausted but at the same time, exhilarated. She would get to see exactly where Hanssen had grown up, see the things he'd seen and hopefully learn more about him in the process. She was brought back to the present as Hanssen stepped forward and plucked their luggage off the carousel, turning to face her.

"Ready?" he asked as she nodded her head and he picked up his case, Serena carrying her own so she could place her hand back within his. He led her across the terminal to the main part of the Airport, heading for the cluster of ticket machines. "We'll need to buy tickets for the Arlanda Express." he explained as she nodded in understanding. He began typing information into the touch-screen system before inserting his credit card and two tickets were printed off. Serena frowned as she noticed the price was in Swedish Krona.

"How much were they?" she asked him, trying to work out the currency exchange.

"520 SEK, which is around £50." he answered, her eyes widening.

"Let me pay you back for mine." He handed her the ticket, but kept hold of one end.

"I want to get something clear from the very beginning. _I _will be paying for anything necessary during our stay here, alright?" She stared at him, narrowing her eyes and taking the ticket from him. "Good." He bent to pick up his case as she smirked.

"I didn't say I agreed." she said gently, returning her hand to his, hearing him sigh. They moved off towards the escalators, heading down to the train.

* * *

Locating their seats, Hanssen insisted she sit by the window so she could see as much of the passing Country as possible. Serena had been staring out of the window for most of the journey, when she turned to face Hanssen and noticed he was looking incredibly tense. She reached out a hand and placed it on his thigh, his eyes raised themselves up to hers as she smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" Hanssen hadn't exactly told Serena very much, even in the letter. He'd simply explained how he had received a phone-call from somebody he used to know and he felt it was necessary to make the trip. He gazed into her eyes and felt guilty for not having told her before she had agreed to accompany him, but he was afraid she would have refused. Exhaling, he took her hand in his and held it gently within both of his. He focused on her hand, noticing the fine lines and well-maintained nails, remembering the feel of them on his back. Smiling slightly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm gently before returning it to his lap and turning to face her.

"I should have told you this before you agreed to come, but I was concerned you'd have refused." he said, keeping his attention on the feel of her hand in his.

"Told me what?" she said slowly, suddenly feeling nervous.

"It transpires that my father is dying." he said stonily, keeping his gaze on the seat in front. "He will no doubt die during our visit and I will need to make arrangements." Serena stared at him, shocked at the way he spoke about his father. He had turned back into Clinical Mr. Hanssen, CEO and emotionless...but she knew him better than that. She knew that if he truly felt nothing, he wouldn't currently be squeezing her hand so tightly that she'd begun to lose feeling in it.

"Hey." she said quietly, reaching up with her free hand and turning his head towards her. "I'm here." she promised, exhaling as he smiled and loosened his grip on her hand slightly.

"I know you are, you're the only thing making this bearable." he admitted as she stroked his cheek, him leaning towards her and kissing her softly. "I love you." he whispered as she sighed, leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you too." She frowned and stared at the back of the seat in front of her, wondering how on earth this trip was going to play out. She knew Hanssen hadn't seen or spoken to his father in over 20 years...possibly longer. It was clear he still blamed him for his mother's death and this made him vulnerable. She nestled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his midriff, closing her eyes as she felt his arms envelop her.

* * *

"Serena...Serena..." Hanssen gently rubbed her arm as her eyes slowly opened and took in her surroundings. "We're almost there." he said softly, leaning down and kissing her on the side of the head. She realised she was lying with her head in Hanssen's lap, as he continued to stroke her arm softly. She turned slightly so she was looking up at him and smiled sleepily as he bent and kissed her.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she sat herself up and yawned, stretching.

"Don't be silly. I would have done exactly the same had you not beaten me to it." he smirked as she chuckled softly.

"Where are we?" She looked out of the window and saw Industrial warehouses and offices go whizzing past the window.

"We are a few minutes from Stockholm's Central Station." he said, glancing out the window and pulling his phone from his pocket, dialling a number.

_"__Hej Mrs. Frykman, Henrik Hanssen här. Hur är du? Mycket bra. Jag är tillbaka i Stockholm och skulle uppskatta om du kunde möta mig i lägenheten med tangenterna. En halvtimme. Tack. Adjö."_

Hanging up, he turned to see Serena's look of surprise and realised she'd never heard him speak Swedish, apart from when he had sung to her. Smiling, she turned to look back out the window as he replaced the phone into his pocket.

"I was calling to ensure our accommodation was ready." he said, clearing his throat. She turned back to him and nodded in understanding.

"And is it?"

"Yes." he replied, falling silent as a voice came over the speaker system announcing their arrival in Stockholm. Serena began gathering her belongings, ready to stand up but noticed Hanssen was still firmly seated.

"Aren't you going to get the bags?" she asked, indicating the overhead storage bins.

"Yes, once the train has stopped moving." he answered, as Serena sighed and leant back in her seat. Having lived in America for a good few years she was used to rushing on and off public transport, nobody paying heed to health and safety. As she looked around the carriage, she noticed that most people remained seated, awaiting the train to come to a standstill. She looked at Hanssen from the corner of her eye and smiled lightly. Seeing him be a part of the majority for a change made her look at him in a completely different way. This was _his_ domain and she was going to have to watch him and learn. As the train came smoothly to a stop, the carriage erupted in chatter and shuffling as families, commuters and tourists all scrambled around looking for their belongings. Hanssen reached up and brought down Serena's bag first, handing it to her as he reached back up for his own. He led the way from the train, looking behind him every now and again to make sure she was following him. Stepping onto the platform, he took her hand in his and they headed towards the exit. Stepping out into the early evening air, Serena felt a slight chill run through her as she pulled her cardigan tighter, wishing she had a coat handy. Hanssen saw her shiver and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder and trying to warm her.

"It's not too far." he said gently, planting a delicate kiss on her lips. They began to walk, Hanssen's arm around her shoulder, but she felt uncomfortable.

"Hold on." she instructed as she stopped, him with her, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and holding it behind her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and his returned to her shoulders. Resuming their walk, they went down a few streets, Hanssen navigating them effortlessly and then coming to a footbridge. It had grown darker and the lights along the bridge flickered to life as they approached. Serena pulled away from Hanssen, heading over to the railings and leaning against them, looking out over the water. She could see another bridge in the distance, traffic flowing across it. Smiling as she felt Hanssen's arms wrap around her waist, she allowed him to pull her backwards into him, enveloping her in his warmth.

"We should keep moving, I don't want to risk you getting ill again." he whispered sternly as he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"But it's beautiful here." she smiled, leaning her face against his.

"I'll show you the beauty of Stockholm, don't you worry." he said lightly as she nodded and they turned, continuing across the bridge. After another 10 minutes or so, Hanssen came to a standstill outside a large, grey apartment building, looking up nervously. Serena watched him as he swallowed and seemed to steel himself for whatever was about to happen. "We're here." he said finally as she looked at the building then back at him.

"And where is here?" she asked, feeling slightly annoyed she hadn't thought to ask him properly where they were going to be staying.

"This is my apartment." he replied as her mouth dropped open and she looked back to the building.

"Why on _earth_ do you have an apartment here?" she asked him, bewilderment in her voice. "You haven't been back here for over 20 years...well, that's what you told me." Hanssen cleared his throat as he looked down at her.

"I haven't...but that doesn't mean I should have to sell my apartment." he reasoned, Serena frowning and trying to get her head around the situation.

"So, you _own_ an apartment here but you never visit? Does it just stand empty then?" He smiled as he leant closer to her.

"Well it won't be empty tonight, will it?" he asked her, trying to get her to drop the matter, which she did begrudgingly.

"Right, well can we go in? I'm _freezing_!" she admitted as he tightened his arm around her and reached up to a keypad on the wall, entering a code as the iron gate unlocked and he pushed it open. He stood and looked at her, obviously about to say something about 'ladies first' when Serena shot him a warning glare. "Get moving, Hanssen." she said through gritted teeth as he smirked and led the way into the inner courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter! I was slightly slower with this update due to being away for a week. I hope you all enjoy the update and please review :) )**

**Chapter 2**

Hanssen knocked on the door and they stood waiting until they heard shuffling on the other side, followed by the sound of a bolt being drawn back. The door opened to reveal a very small, elderly woman with long golden hair hanging loose and reaching her hips. She eyed Hanssen warily at first but then a slow smile spread across her face as she recognised him.

_"Henrik, är det du?"_ she asked him as he nodded and she stepped forwards, embracing him tightly, Hanssen looking very awkward with his arms held in the air before slowly lowering them to embrace the woman. She pulled back, looking into his eyes and smiling as she kissed both cheeks and only then seemed to notice Serena. She turned to look at her, a sly smile crossing her lips as she asked Hanssen something.

_"Är hon din hustru?"_ she spoke with a cheeky look on her face, Hanssen blushing furiously.

_"Hon är min arbetskamrat och min partner."_ he replied, turning to face Serena and realising she couldn't understand a word they were saying. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude." he stated.

"What, you? Never." she replied dryly as he sighed.

"Serena Campbell meet Sanna Frykman...Sanna meet Serena Campbell. She's English." Hanssen elaborated as Sanna rolled her eyes and pulled Serena into an embrace, kissing either cheek.

"He does not think to tell me this before now and we have been stood talking in front of you! Most disgraceful Henrik, find your manners boy!" she scolded as Hanssen turned red and Serena laughed at the word 'boy'. "So, you are Henrik's colleague and partner?" she asked, repeating what he had told her. Serena smiled and nodded as the woman leant back and clasped her hands together, smiling. "Well I didn't think I would be living to see the day that little Henrik had a _partner_." she emphasised the last word as Hanssen cleared his throat and it was clear to Serena he was becoming uncomfortable.

"Can you give me the key, please? We have had a long and tiring trip and I am sure Serena would like to sit down." Sanna tutted as she turned and reached for the key off the sideboard behind her, handing it to Hanssen and screwing her face up as she wagged her finger at him.

"Don't you be leaving without coming for dinner. Bernhard will be wanting to see you!" she shouted after him as he made his way back along the hallway to a door in the corner. Serena followed, smiling her thanks at Sanna. She reached Hanssen as he unlocked the door and they stepped into the apartment. Serena found herself stunned as she walked into a large, sparse entry room with incredibly high ceilings. Her first thought was 'I wonder how they clean those?'. She stepped further into the apartment, under a large archway into a living room consisting of two sofas, a coffee table, a large white rug and a music system. She noticed there was a very green plant on the windowsill and not a speck of dust to be seen...someone obviously cleaned here on a regular basis. She heard Hanssen shuffling around behind her, moving their bags into the corner of the room so they were out of the way. As she turned to the left, she went under another archway and found herself in a large kitchen/dining area. The kitchen was all whites and light wood with an island in the centre, its' underneath filled with various bottles of wine. She turned to see Hanssen was leaning against the archway, watching her with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Henrik...this is amazing." she breathed as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." he said quietly, pressing himself against her as she looked up into his eyes, a coy look on her face.

"Don't tell me, it has an indoor pool?" she smiled as he brought his lips down on her neck, slowly making a path down to her clavicle. She felt herself pressing against him more, the longer he continued his exploration of her neck. Her breathing began to speed up as his hands began to move their way around her body, knowing exactly where and how to work their magic. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair as he pulled her head back and stared down into her eyes, slowly bringing his lips onto hers. His hands reached for her hips and began to slowly back her out of the room towards the bedroom as their lips remained in contact. She took the hint and began to move backwards willingly as he raised his hands to her face, holding it close to him as their kisses became more frantic. Reaching the bedroom, Hanssen opened the door and pushed her into the room, kicking it closed after them.

Removing his shirt, she kissed his chest and ran her nails down his back lightly, knowing it drove him mad. He reached for her shirt and pushed it back off her shoulders, reaching for the bottom of her t-shirt and lifting it over her head. He smiled and dropped his head to her chest, brushing his lips across her breasts as her breathing increased and she reached for his belt buckle as he undid her trousers and they slid down, her stepping swiftly out of them. She opened his trousers and her eyes widened as her hand slipped inside. She turned them and pushed him backwards onto the bed, slowly crawling over him until she was looking down into his eyes. He reached his head up and caught her lips in his as his hands reached lower, removing her underwear. She closed her eyes as she climbed onto him and he moaned, reaching for her hips.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and felt a lovely warmth on her back. Turning her head towards the window, she saw the sun streaming in and the bluest sky she had ever seen. Staring in wonder, she felt Hanssen shift behind her as an arm snaked itself around her waist and he cuddled up to her from behind, kissing the back of her neck.

"Is it good morning or afternoon?" she asked softly. "How long did we _sleep_!?" Hanssen breathed out and rested his head on the pillow behind hers.

"Well, it took us a while to actually _get_ to sleep." he mused as she smiled at the memory. "I'd judge it's around 10am." he said before turning and reaching out for his watch off the bedside table. "10:15." he said, snuggling back up to her and inhaling her scent as he planted a kiss on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"What's the plan for today then?" she asked as he groaned loudly. This was their main difference, once she was awake she was raring to go, but Hanssen would quite gladly curl back down to sleep with her in his arms. "What!?" she laughed as she wriggled and turned herself around so she was facing him. "_You_ promised you'd show me the beauty of Stockholm." she reminded him as she ran a finger up and down his arm. He regarded her silently for a moment and then nodded in acceptance.

"Yes, I did indeed." he stated, kissing her softly and throwing back the duvet allowing the cold air into the bed. She gasped as she reached out to pull it back but he was too quick and snatched it from the bed, throwing it into the centre of the room.

"Henrik!" she shouted as he grabbed her and began tickling her. "Stop!" she giggled as she fell back onto the bed and he loomed above her, smiling. Stopping to allow her to catch her breath, he stroked a piece of hair from her face and lowered himself towards her until their bodies were touching. She smiled as she saw the look of desire in his eyes and felt him against her.

"Are you still in a hurry to see Stockholm?" he asked her, kissing her throat and returning to look down at her.

"I suppose an hour or so won't matter." she replied, snaking an arm around his middle, pulling him closer as his lips claimed hers.

* * *

Serena and Hanssen had been wandering through 'Gamla Stan' all afternoon, stopping at various shops of interest, Serena feeling like a regular tourist.

"Well, we've seen most of what Gamla Stan has to offer; the shops, the architecture, the _history_." Hanssen said as he looked around him and then nervously at her. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful..." she said as she squeezed his hand in hers "...with a _wonderful_ character." He stood before her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply right there in the middle of _'Stortorget'_, the main square in Old Town. Serena didn't feel self-conscious or out-of-place in that moment, she simply felt she belonged. He looked down at her, love in his eyes as he smiled happily.

"I'm glad you think so. How about we go back to the apartment and dress for dinner? I have somewhere I want to share with you." he said quietly as she tilted her head and chewed her bottom lip, thinking. He reached up a hand and began to fiddle with her necklace, completely oblivious to the people passing them by and the life continuing around them. It felt as if they were in their own bubble and time had stopped for them.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." she smiled, as they headed back through the old town towards the apartment.

* * *

Realising that the temperature would no doubt drop later, Serena grabbed her cardigan as she left the bedroom and went to the living room, where Hanssen was speaking on the phone, his back to her.

_"Jag kan träffa dig i morgon. Ja. Jag kommer att vara där. Adjö." _Hanging up the phone, he turned and his breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. She was wearing the black dress she had worn previously at their weekend conference which had driven him half crazy with desire. Smiling coyly, she held out her arms and looked herself up and down.

"Will I do, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked innocently as he strode across the room and stood before her, staring down at her body. He lifted a finger and gently traced the v-shape of the front of the dress, softly brushing her chest as he did so. "Who was on the phone?" she whispered as his eyes flicked up to hers, but his hand remained where it was.

"Maja. We will meet with her tomorrow...at my father's house. It seems he is bed-bound so we have no alternative but to go to _him_." he stated formally, his finger resuming its' journey.

"Shall we head out?" she asked him as his other arm reached around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Why did you have to wear this dress? Now all I can think about is ripping it off you." he said darkly, staring into her eyes.

"Well you'll just have to wait, because _I'm _hungry." she said sternly, pecking him lightly on the lips and heading to the door, pulling on her cardigan. Hanssen watched as she click-clacked across the wooden floor in her heels, her hips swaying seductively with each step. Taking a breath and putting his desire on the back-burner, he followed her, grabbing his coat on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Once again, thank you for the views and reviews! Bearing in mind that as human beings, emotions can often get the better of us...I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please keep reviewing! :))**

**Chapter 3**

"We're going up _there_!?" Serena asked in incredulity as she stared up at the strip of restaurant, way up above them.

"Yes, and you're going to love it because it took every ounce of authority I could conjure to get a table at such short notice." he whispered, raising her hand and kissing the back. She laughed as he pulled her in the direction of the ground floor entrance. Standing side by side in the lift, Serena felt excited...Hanssen had brought her somewhere that even _he_ regarded as special. Stepping into a hallway, they headed towards a set of double doors, Hanssen reaching out a hand to push them open as a maitre d' stood before them, a welcoming smile on his face.

_"Välkommen, har du en bokning?" _he asked politely as Hanssen cleared his throat and replied stiffly.

_"Ja jag gör. Mitt namn är Henrik Hanssen."_ The maitre d' scanned the list and looked back up at them, smiling warmly.

_"Ja, herr Hanssen! Följ mig."_ He turned and began to glide towards an open door, into the Bar/Restaurant area. As Serena stepped through the door, she was immediately impressed. Half of the room was taken up by a long bar, but the left side was filled with tables, all placed strategically along the wall of windows to gain the most from the view, which was quite breathtaking. There was the gentle lull of chatter and much gazing into eyes as people ate their food and soaked up the atmosphere. She followed Hanssen across the room to where the maitre d' had come to a stop and was holding back a chair next to the window, smiling at her. She took her seat and gazed out across the City. Hanssen smiled at the look of amazement in her eyes and noticed the maitre d' was still stood at the end of the table.

_"Vill du och din hustru care för en drink att börja?"_ he asked, Hanssen blushing slightly at the inference of Serena being his wife and nodding his head, glancing at her but noticing she was busy admiring the view.

_"EN flaska rött vin. EN bra."_ Hanssen replied, ordering them a good bottle of red wine. The maitre d' bowed his head and left them in peace. Hanssen sat quietly, watching Serena as she watched his City below them, a look of wonder on her face. Suddenly turning towards him, she laughed and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I'm ignoring you. It's just...Henrik, this is _amazing_." she breathed, looking out of the window once more, reaching her hand across the table to rest on his.

"I knew you'd love it." he whispered, as she smiled to herself. Being here, with her, he realised he didn't need anything else. Away from the hospital, the stresses of everyday life and the constant deadlines, he found she was all he needed. He wanted to show her everything, all his favourite places as well as the most well-known. Turning his hand over so he was holding hers, she turned her head back to him and smiled.

Serena had never seen anything quite like this before, the _entire_ City was laid before them, all lit up in the darkness. It was a sight she was sure she'd never forget and this was a feeling she _knew_ she never would. Staring into Hanssen's eyes, she felt only love. There were no reservations, no tensions and no worry...simply love. A waiter arrived at their table, a bottle of red wine on his tray. He poured a small amount for Hanssen to try, who motioned for him to do the same for Serena. She sipped the wine, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise at how rich and full bodied it was, but it wasn't too heavy. She nodded appreciatively at the waiter, who smiled and filled up her glass, doing the same for Hanssen. Serena noticed the waiter's eyes linger on her as she removed her cardigan and she shot him a dangerous look before he scuttled away.

"It's that damn dress." Hanssen muttered, sipping his wine and reaching for her hand again. "As soon as we get back, it's coming off." he said authoritatively as she smirked.

"Whatever you say." she said innocently, watching him over the rim of her glass. He felt so incredibly attracted to her in that moment, all he wanted to do was lunge across the table, taking her there and then. He settled for rubbing his leg against hers, feeling her tights catching on his trousers. She smiled enticingly at him as the waiter returned to take their food order.

* * *

After one of the best meals Serena had ever eaten, Hanssen suggested they take a scenic route back to the apartment so she agreed. Walking along the riverbank hand in hand, they were silent. Serena found herself appreciating her surroundings, noticing all the young couples dotted around in passionate embraces. This truly was a romantic City and the only thing stopping her from jumping Hanssen right here and now was the fear he'd let her.

"Serena..." he began gently as he drew them to a stop. She turned and looked up at him expectantly, awaiting him to speak further. "...thank you for being here with me." he said quietly, raising a finger to her lips when she looked as if she were about to speak. "I love you and I want you to know that if I ever lied to you, it was only because I didn't want to lose you." he said slowly, eyeing her carefully. She frowned and smiled lightly.

"Is this about you not telling me about your father? Because if it is, it _really_ doesn't matter, Henrik. I understand why you didn't initially, although I would hope you could be more up front with me in future." she said scolding him lightly as he sighed and took both her hands in his, trembling slightly.

"No, it's not that. Serena, being here, with you, I don't want anything else." he said, his gaze on her hands as he tried to get the words out. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react." He slowly raised his eyes to hers and could see the slight panic and worry in them.

"Tell me what Henrik?" she urged him as he dropped her hands, shaking his head and turning to look out over the river. She stood watching him carefully, waiting for him to return to her in his own time. Slowly, he returned his focus to her and pulled her into a slow, deep kiss. Letting her go, he exhaled.

"I have a son." he stated as Serena stared at him.

* * *

"You...have a _son_!?" she asked in confusion, frowning and trying to figure it all out. "What...where is he? How old is he?" she asked exasperatedly as he stiffened and looked at her, the shutters slowly coming up. Serena noticed and ripped her hands from his.

"Oh no you don't...we're going to _talk_ about this, like normal people, like a normal couple!" she commanded, her voice rising. "Tell me." she ordered as he ran a hand over his face and turned away from her, leaning on the railing and looking out across the water once more. "Henrik." she warned in a low voice. He turned his head to her and he looked so completely defeated in that moment that she didn't want to force him to tell her, she wanted to leave it all alone and forget he'd said anything, but she knew she couldn't. She continued staring at him until he gave up and nodded to himself.

"I was young..._too_ young. I was just beginning my career when my partner told me she was pregnant." Serena instantly understood where this was going and didn't like it. "I told her from the very beginning that I thought it best she discontinue the pregnancy, due to the timing among other things, but she refused." He looked up at her with a wounded expression, but her face remained stony. "I made a mistake." he said regretfully. "I was _so_ young and ambitious and I made a mistake...but I don't regret it." he finished, taking her hands in his and holding them tighter as she tried to pull away. "I don't regret it because he has been raised by the most _wonderful_ mother anyone could ask for. He has had a _normal_, _happy_ life without me in it." he explained, feeling her resistance leaving her. "I'm not condoning what I did...not at all. I left my partner when she needed me the most and I have never forgiven myself for that. But deep down, I knew I couldn't be a father to her child." he said sadly, dropping his head as Serena stepped closer.

"So..." she didn't really know where to begin with her questions, she had that many of them buzzing around her head. "...you haven't met him?" she finally asked and he shook his head. "Does he know you're his father?" He nodded his head and looked up at her.

"He knows _of_ me, though Maja later married and her husband Nils became a father-figure to him." Serena suddenly stopped, frustration rising inside her.

"Is this the Maja we are going to see tomorrow? The one you have been speaking to constantly? The one who called you and _told_ you about your father's condition!?" Her voice was rising as Hanssen tried to keep her calm.

"Yes, it's that Maja. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I..."

"Didn't know how I'd react...is that it?" she asked him, wounded, as her eyes filled with tears. "Am I really _that_ unreasonable and hard to approach!?" she cried, taking her hands from his and stepping back. "What did you think, _"Oh, I can't tell Serena, she'll blow a fuse and she'll never understand!"_ is that it!?" she shouted, turning and walking away, needing to distance herself from him. He moved after her, reaching for her arm but she wrenched it away. "No! We're meant to be _partners_ Henrik...we're meant to tell each other the _truth_!" Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks as she pointed her finger at him. "I've already had one lying, cheating husband and I don't need another!" she said dangerously, turning and walking off, shaking her head. Hanssen watched her leave, panic rising in his chest.

"Serena!" he shouted after her as she turned her head.

"Leave me alone Henrik!" she warned him, continuing to walk briskly. He stood rooted to the spot, not entirely surprised at her reaction as he had known deep down that with-holding the truth from her would hurt. He found he was more surprised by the fact she had referred to him as her husband...even comparing him to Edward. He wasn't about to let her down as Edward had, and knowing she didn't know the City at all, he set off after her.

* * *

Serena was soon lost. The anger and hurt had left her and now she simply felt foolish and a little afraid at being lost, on her own, in the dark, in a foreign City. Continuing to walk, she reasoned that she must come across something familiar soon, but thinking back, she had been too busy gazing at Hanssen to pay proper attention to her surroundings on the walk there. Cursing herself, she turned down a narrow side-street, squinting into the distance to see if she could see anything familiar further along. When she was halfway down the street, she sighed, giving up and leant against the wall, cursing her stupidity. She was lost, didn't have her phone on her and could see no-one around to ask for directions...not knowing the address of where she was staying anyway and she couldn't simply ask for directions to 'Hanssen's apartment'. She exhaled as she closed her eyes and tried to think rationally, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands at her waist. Snapping open her eyes, and raising a fist ready to fight back, she saw Hanssen's sad eyes looking down at her. He reached a hand up to hold hers, stopping her from hitting him, which she wouldn't have done. The fight leaving her, she leant forwards, resting her head on his chest as he exhaled loudly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said earnestly as she reached her arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry too." she mumbled into his chest. He pulled back and held her in front of him, locking his eyes with hers.

"I am not Edward." he said slowly, noticing the look of regret in her eyes.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"I lied to you, but I will _never_ do so again. You have my word on that." he promised as he raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently. "From now on, only _complete_ honesty." he said as she chuckled and nodded, smiling.

"Complete honesty." she copied, reaching up and pulling his lips to hers, kissing him fiercely. When they pulled apart, Hanssen looked down at her hungrily, sliding the dress' strap off her shoulder and lowering his head, brushing his lips there softly.

"Take me home." she whispered urgently, feeling the desire rising within herself.

"Okay." he replied, bending and scooping her up in his arms and walking briskly to the end of the street, turning right and down another street before arriving at the apartment. Ignoring Serena's protests at him carrying her up the stairs, he did so anyway, reaching the apartment door and placing her down as he reached for the key, opening the door and rushing inside after her. Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed him and pulled him close, pulling off his jacket, followed by his tie as he continued to caress her, his breathing quickening. Once she'd removed his shirt, she reached for the zip on her dress but he stopped her. Taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom, he turned her to face him and stepped enticingly close.

"Allow me." he said, reaching for the zip and sliding it down slowly, keeping eye contact with her. As he peeled her out of the dress, he lowered his lips onto hers, enticing a moan from her as his hands ran over her thighs. Backing her to the bed with her willingly lowering herself onto it, lying down and staring up at him, he bent and kissed her gently before reaching for her tights and underwear. Removing them swiftly, she went to pull him up to her, but he shook his head, moving downwards. Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at the ceiling and gasped. Reaching her hand out to the side, as her breathing intensified and her back arched, she found his hand and linked their fingers tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I hope you're all enjoying the story! The reviews are great, REALLY great, thanks guys :) Here's hoping you find this next chapter as good!)**

**Chapter 4**

Serena sat on the living room floor, the sofa propping up her back as she took a sip of the wine Hanssen had poured her and nodded in appreciation.

"Which one is this?" she asked, holding the glass up in front of her as he reached for the bottle and squinted at the label.

"A 2004 Rioja." he replied, looking at her and shrugging his shoulders as he returned the bottle to the table and relaxed back next to her.

"Well it's a good one." she smiled, feeling the wine warming her chest as she exhaled, looking around the room. "So you used to live here?" Hanssen nodded as he took a sip of wine, noticing how it had gone to his head slightly.

"I did." She waited for him to elaborate, but grew tired and prompted him.

"When? For how long? When someone asks you a question, they expect _slightly_ more than one or two word answers." she joked as he threw her a mock long-suffering look.

"My father bought the apartment for when he was required to remain in the City for long periods of time with his work. I moved in here when I was a teenager and working in the City, before moving to Britain to study medicine. After I made Consultant, I bought my father out so that I'd always have a place I could return to. I never felt able to visit my childhood home since my mother had died. Sanna Frykman across the hall maintains the place for me, for a small fee, hence why she had a key and the place wasn't covered in dust. Have I answered enough?" he asked, turning to face her with a completely serious expression on his face. She sighed as she patted his hand.

"For now." Taking another sip of wine, she tilted her head back onto the sofa and thought back to their exchange by the river.

"What are you thinking?" he asked gently, reaching out and stroking her hand as she tilted her head towards him.

"The way I reacted, by the river. I was _completely_ out of line. It really was not my place to have an opinion on something that didn't concern me. I'm sorry." she looked down at her glass as he shifted slightly so he was leaning towards her.

"Don't be sorry. I should have told you as soon as I knew we were coming here. I would have told you at some point in our relationship...but it's not something I am proud of." he admitted, looking at her intently. She looked up and their eyes locked. "What?" he asked as a smirk crossed her lips.

"I never would have thought in a million years that I'd be in a relationship with Henrik Hanssen." she laughed as he took a sip of wine and, realising his glass was now empty, turned and reached for the bottle pouring a glass for himself as well as Serena.

"Well, I suppose I never imagined I would ever date a colleague..._especially_ not the formidable, terrifying Ms. Campbell." he joked as she chuckled.

"Terrifying? Do I scare you, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked quietly, leaning towards him.

"Most definitely." he replied, kissing her softly. Sighing contentedly, she sat back and reached into her pocket for her phone. They had both changed their clothes since returning from the restaurant after realising they were not quite ready to sleep.

"I'd better call Eleanor." she mumbled as she began typing in their home number. Hanssen stood and went to the kitchen to fetch more wine, not wanting to eavesdrop on her conversation, knowing how worried she had been at leaving her daughter.

_"Edward...is Ellie there?...More to the point, what are YOU doing there?...Oh right...Well thank you...Yes everything's fine here...No, I'm not sure yet...Possibly a week, possibly more..." _

Hanssen could hear the restraint in her voice, knowing that it frustrated her not knowing how long she was expected to stay. Truth be told, he was feeling equally as pent-up, hating the unknown. He stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen, trying not to listen in, picking up a bottle and reading the label.

_"...Ellie sweetheart, how are you?...Is everything ok there?...Good...Yes he was saying...No I don't mind at all, not if it makes you feel better...Make sure he uses the spare room...Ha-ha thank you...No I'm not sure yet...I know, I miss you too...Ooh hey, remember you've got a dental appointment on Tuesday at 4pm okay?...Well then it's a good job I reminded you..."_

Hanssen listened to the love layering Serena's voice as she spoke to her daughter who was currently hundreds of miles away. He put the bottle down on the counter and suddenly felt incredibly selfish. He had dragged her out here, somewhere she hadn't wanted to come, forcing her to leave her daughter and her job behind. He cursed himself and his insensitivity at putting himself and _his _needs before a teenage girl's.

_"...I know...I love you...I love you most. Goodbye."_

Serena hung up and stared at the phone for a few moments, waiting for the emotion to subside. Speaking to her daughter and hearing her voice from hundreds of miles away was something new to Serena. She had never been abroad without her daughter, and she found she didn't like it. She also didn't like the fact that Edward appeared to have moved into her house, but she reasoned that if it made Eleanor feel better then she'd put up with it. She looked up as Hanssen came back into the room, carrying another bottle of wine. He placed it on the coffee table in front of her and moved around to sit next to her, rather stiffly. She watched him as he kept his gaze in front of him, frowning slightly.

"You should go home." he said finally, keeping his eyes firmly ahead. Serena rolled her eyes, knowing he had sensed her emotional state on the phone.

"Look..." she said, turning to face him and pulling her legs up under her. "...Of course I miss Eleanor, I've never been this far away from her before and when I think if anything were to happen and I wasn't there..." she shuddered at the thought, but remained looking at him, reaching up and turning his face towards hers. "...but that doesn't mean I am not enjoying every minute of being here with you. If you want me to go, I will, but it has to be because _you_ want me to...not because you think _I_ want to. Okay?" She smiled at him as he reached up and placed his hand over hers, bringing it down to his lap.

"I'd like you to stay." he said simply as she nodded and reached for her wine.

"Good. Now be a good boy and open that second bottle, will you?" she asked him, flashing her trademark smile. He laughed as he reached for the bottle and set about removing the cork.

"I think you're trying to get me drunk, Ms. Campbell." he smiled knowingly at her as she drained her glass and held it out to him.

"Well that's the plan, Mr. Hanssen. Is it working?" she asked cheekily as he topped up her glass, before adding to his own.

"Now that, would be telling." he replied, clinking his glass against hers and taking a gulp.

* * *

Hanssen stood still, rooted to the spot, staring up at the large, white house in front of him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he felt a hand slip into his. Turning his head, he saw Serena smiling encouragingly up at him, motioning for him to begin walking. He began to walk along the wooden jetty, Serena by his side as she looked around her in wonder.

"Where exactly _are_ we?" she asked as she took in the scenery around them, marvelling at its' beauty.

"Not far from Brunna." he muttered, turning his head slightly and catching her look of slight annoyance on her face. He realised his answer hadn't really helped her one way or the other. "Sorry, Brunna is a small suburb, the easiest way to the house is across the lake...travelling around would take a while." he explained as she looked back over her shoulder and noticed how big the lake actually was. She gripped his hand tighter, remembering what he had told her about his mother, feeling him squeeze back. As they drew nearer the house, a woman stepped out onto the weather-beaten porch, smiling tiredly at them. Serena was shocked at how beautiful she was, even though she looked as if she hadn't slept for a week. Her long golden hair was loose and flowing past her shoulders, her face was wrinkle-free and her body seemed to refute the allegation that she'd ever carried a child. Hanssen stiffened as he reached the bottom step up to the porch and paused, looking warily at the woman.

"Henrik." she said simply, motioning for him to come closer. He took a step forwards, Serena removing her hand from his and waiting at the bottom, watching as he embraced the woman she assumed was Maja.

"Maja, it's good to see you." Hanssen said smartly, turning and holding out his hand for Serena to join him. "This is Serena Campbell, my..."

"...Colleague!" she interjected as she shook Maja's hand. Hanssen looked confusedly at her but she simply smiled back. The situation was already tricky enough, without adding _their_ relationship to it.

"Ah, you are a Doctor at Holby City?" Maja asked politely, glancing at Hanssen out of the corner of her eye.

"Consultant and General Surgeon." she replied, feeling the need to display some form of authority.

"Sounds important." Maja smiled as she looked back at Hanssen. "Anders is upstairs, if you want to go on up?" She opened the front door for him, turning to Serena. "Would you like a coffee?" she asked as Serena nodded, smiling at Hanssen. Maja went inside and headed for the kitchen as Hanssen and Serena stepped into the hallway. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at them, unable to take a step.

"Go on." Serena nudged him as she headed for the kitchen, grinning at the smell of fresh coffee. Hanssen watched her leave, then turned back to the stairs. He took a deep breath, straightening himself up and began to climb.

* * *

"So have you worked with Henrik long?" Maja asked as she slammed down the kettle, cursing as she pulled her long, golden hair back, tying it in a tight ponytail. "Sorry..." she said at Serena's expression "...I cannot do a thing when it's hanging around my face!" The two women laughed as she reached for the kettle once again, pouring the boiling water into the cafetiere and turning back to Serena.

"Oh, about a year...maybe slightly more." she answered, resting her elbows on the breakfast bar in front of her.

"And do you get on?" she asked as she pushed the plunger down through the coffee, filtering it.

"We have our moments." she smiled cryptically as Maja laughed.

"He has always been a little..._difficult_." she surmised, reaching for two mugs from the cupboard behind her. "I haven't seen him in so many years, but he is exactly as I remember him." she said lightly, pouring the coffees.

"He told me what happened between you two. I myself am a single mother." Serena explained as she took the proffered mug from Maja, smiling her thanks.

"You are? Boy or girl?" she asked, taking a seat across from Serena, pouring milk into her mug, before offering some to her.

"Oh, no thanks." she said, motioning to the milk. "I have a girl, Eleanor. She'll be nineteen next...I can hardly believe it." She shook her head, chuckling. Maja watched her closely, and noticed how beautiful she was. Her short dark hair framing her face perfectly, her necklace and earrings giving her a feminine appearance without losing any of the dominance and authority she reeked. Maja smirked as she took a sip of coffee and opened a jar of biscuits, offering Serena one.

"Children are difficult when they reach the late teens." she sighed, breaking her biscuit in half and dunking it in her drink. "They want to be treated as adults, yet they still behave as children." Serena laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That's certainly how it feels with Eleanor! I give her an inch, she takes a mile and _then_ some!"

"My son, Fredrik, he is 25 and he _still_ acts like a child sometimes. Although he does have a partner now, who he seems to be _quite_ serious about!" she smiled as she ate her biscuit, looking at Serena. "You only have the one then?" Serena nodded, exhaling.

"Yes, thank goodness. One is _quite_ enough!" she laughed, sipping her coffee. She looked up and caught the look Maja was giving her, her eyes narrowing as she seemed to realise something.

"You and Henrik, you are only colleagues? There is not more between you?" she asked cheekily, holding the jar out to Serena, who took another biscuit and swallowed.

"Well...we..." Suddenly Hanssen erupted into the room, took the biscuit from her hand and placed it on the counter before pulling her from her chair. "...Whoa what's going on?" she asked, stunned as Hanssen began tugging her towards the door.

"We're leaving." He seemed to remember there was someone else there and turned around. "Maja, it was nice to see you again, but we need to leave now. Goodbye." Hanssen sped towards the door and exited the house, leaving Serena and Maja to look at each other nervously.

"I'll talk to him." Serena promised as she went after him, Maja heading upstairs to Anders.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thanks for continuing to view and review guys! This chapter took a while, but I think I am happy with it...possibly...I'll let you be the judges! Enjoy and please let me know what you think :) )**

**Chapter 5**

Hanssen stood outside the bedroom door, mentally preparing himself before knocking and hearing a weak voice summon him inside. He pushed open the door and found his eyes immediately drawn by a frail-looking figure in the bed at the far side of the room. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and returning his gaze to his father. Anders squinted across the room at his son, taking in his features, his stature, and smiling weakly.

_"Henrik, jag trodde inte du skulle komma." _Anders said quietly as Hanssen remained by the door, his arms planted stiffly by his side.

"I wasn't sure I'd come either." he replied, his father's eyes narrowing at his use of the English language.

"You wish to converse in English? You have spent too long in that Country Henrik, you forget yourself." he wheezed, propping himself up and coughing harshly. Hanssen watched as his father's coughing fit subsided and he relaxed back onto his pillows, keeping his gaze on his son. "Come closer." he ordered, Hanssen obeying hesitantly. As he reached the bed, he was shocked by his father's appearance. The once-great, commanding presence had dwindled to skin and bones with sunken eyes...eyes filled with regret. "Why _did_ you come?" he asked as Hanssen looked out of the French windows to his right.

"I came to ensure your demise is handled properly. The Company and the house will need to be sold." he stated, turning his head back to face his father who had a confused, slightly startled expression on his face. "What, you didn't think I would take over the Company did you? A Company tainted with death and grief and built on research obtained from Nazi facilities!?" Hanssen's voice raised as his father glared at him.

"The Company had _nothing_ to do with your mother's death, Henrik. When will you listen?" He pushed himself up in the bed, his eyes locking with Hanssen's. "Your mother killed herself because...because she..." Anders faltered as his words caught in his throat and Hanssen leaned menacingly towards him.

"Mother killed herself because she couldn't stand what _you_ were...what _you_ had become. You used research obtained by the very people responsible for slaughtering millions of Jewish people...including _Farfar_!"

"No, that is not true Henrik. I used the research, yes I admit this, but that is not why she did it...you cannot blame me for that...please." Hanssen looked down at his father with an icy cold stare and spoke slowly.

"I will _always_ blame you and I will _never _forgive you." he said quietly, turning and heading for the door, slamming it shut behind him as he stood on the landing, trying to catch his breath. He felt himself shaking as he looked around him and memories of his mother flooded back to him...of her chasing him to his room and laughing as she tickled him, calling for him to come and bathe. Taking a breath, he knew he had to get out of there. He headed to the stairs, rushing down them and into the kitchen to get Serena.

* * *

Hanssen stood at the edge of the lake, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself. Being in his parent's room, seeing his father again after all this time was incredibly difficult. It was stirring memories and feelings within him that he had purposely buried long ago. He absently pulled at a reed when he saw Serena appear next to him, silently looking out over the lake, not pushing him to say anything. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Hanssen twirling the reed between his fingers as Serena watched the lake, allowing it to calm her. Slowly, he lowered his head and dropped the reed into the water, watching as it began to drift away ever so slowly.

"Shall we walk?" he asked suddenly as Serena looked at him, nodding. They began to walk side by side along the lake, Hanssen deep in thought until they reached a particularly old, lonely tree. He stopped and gazed at it, Serena copying and wondering what he was thinking. "My mother..." he said suddenly, pointing to the tree. "...she would climb up and dangle from that higher branch there, her hair almost reaching the ground." He smiled at the memory and continued. "One day, I decided I wanted to try, but she warned me to be careful because falling on my head would not be a pleasant experience." He stopped and Serena tilted her head, curious.

"What happened?" she asked as his face clouded over and his eyes dimmed.

"I fell. Luckily, my mother was stood below and she caught me." He paused, looking down at Serena. "After she died, I never went near there again. There was no-one to catch me anymore." he whispered as Serena felt herself welling up at the thought of Hanssen being so utterly distraught and grief-stricken, feeling all alone. She took hold of his hand, not trusting herself to speak, choosing to simply smile up at him. "Do you want to see more?" he asked her as she nodded her head eagerly. Smiling, he lead her away from the lake and up towards the house, veering to the side of it and beginning to climb a small hill. As they reached the top, Serena's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the view. The drop the other side was much larger than the one they had just climbed and running along the bottom was a woodland, stretching back as far as her eyes could see. Hanssen began to carefully descend the hill, keeping hold of her hand and allowing her to use him as an anchor. Reaching the bottom, he took her into the woods and found himself smiling, taking a deep breath. He stood silently, listening to the branches swaying in the gentle breeze and the wildlife awakening all around him. Stepping away from him and reaching her hand out to touch one of the trees, realisation dawned on her.

"This is where you came." she breathed, thinking of a young Hanssen venting his emotions to the surrounding woodland. Angling his head towards her, he simply smiled lightly, watching her run her hand down the bark of the nearest tree. Serena moved further into the midst of the majestic, silent giants looming above her, allowing herself to let go of everything. She felt a weight she hadn't known she'd been carrying lift itself from her chest and rise up into the air, vanishing. She turned to look at Hanssen, noticing his eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply and purposefully. She moved towards him and gently rested a hand on his forearm. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him gently as his eyes flickered and he looked down at her.

"I simply couldn't be in there any longer. Facing him was harder than I had imagined and I hadn't adequately prepared myself, mentally or emotionally." he conceded, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "There are things within me that I have kept buried for so long, that for them to all come to the surface at once was...well it was..." he paused, trying to find the correct word.

"It was too much." Serena finished for him, stroking his arm. "You _are_ allowed to admit that _occasionally _you may need someone to lean on...so to speak." she smiled at the idea of attempting to prop him up physically which evidently he had pictured too, chuckling lightly. Stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around her delicately, he softly brushed his lips against hers and exhaled.

"I love you. Thank you." She laughed, reaching up and stroking his cheek softly.

"For what?"

"For being here, for _loving _me." he emphasised as she kissed him and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." she said quietly, Hanssen's face lighting up as he held her tightly, standing in the only place he'd ever _really_ felt safe. She pulled back slowly and looked up at him. "I don't want to tell you what to do, or pretend I understand when I don't...but don't you think you should try again? _Try_ and speak with your father, maybe hear _his_ side of things?" Hanssen looked down at the ground, unsure as Serena continued softly. "I have only seen glimpses of what it's been like for you, and if I could stop it hurting...make it go away, I would. How can you be sure of what your father feels if you don't let him tell you?" Hanssen looked up at her and saw the nervousness in her eyes, wondering whether he would snap at her, or listen to her. Sighing, he nodded his head slightly.

"I suppose it makes sense, seeing as we're already here." he whispered, kissing her briskly before turning and leading her back up the hill and towards the house.

* * *

"I'll be right down here." she said softly as he kissed her gently and turned to head back up the stairs, passing Maja who was on her way down. She raised an eyebrow as she reached Serena, who blushed furiously.

"_Colleagues_..." she winked, leading the way back to the kitchen and reaching once again for the kettle. Serena followed her and climbed up into the same stool as before, resting her elbows on the breakfast bar.

"_Yes_ we're colleagues, but _maybe_ a bit more." she smiled as Maja laughed.

"Well I was sure that wasn't simply how colleagues from England act with one another!" Spooning fresh coffee into the cafetiere, she turned and paused with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" Serena eyed her warily as she put down the coffee and stood with her hands on her hips.

"He has told you about the Company?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"No, what Company?"

"Scandicor." she replied simply, watching Serena's reaction.

"The Company that tried to invest in Holby City a few months ago? Henrik claimed they decided to pull out at the last minute...fear of investment." Serena slowly sat back in her seat, realising Maja was about to drop yet another bombshell. "What about them?"

"Scandicor is Anders's Company." she spoke slowly, shaking her head at the look of shock on Serena's face. "I'm sorry, but I thought he'd have told you that." Maja poured the coffees and placed one in front of Serena before taking a seat opposite her.

"Henrik's father owns the Company that wanted to invest £40 million into Holby City?!" she spluttered, staring at Maja, hoping she'd heard wrong.

"Yes. It was a move by Anders to try and build bridges with Henrik before it was too late. All these years, I have become close with Anders, I had his grandson after all. He has been a large part of mine and Fredrik's lives and I _know_ him. He is not a bad person, he is a wounded person." She sighed, sipping her coffee as Serena listened. "When Sofina took her life, Anders not only lost a wife...he lost his son too. Henrik refused to have anything to do with him, he _blamed_ him for her death. Can you imagine carrying that guilt around for the rest of your life? Knowing that your only child _blamed_ you for the other parents' death?" She shook her head, placing her mug down and turning to look out of the window. She suddenly changed the direction of the conversation and smiled, embarrassed, at Serena. "I am sorry he did not tell you about the Company...I am sure he would have." Serena shook her head, swallowing her mouthful of coffee, knowing he wouldn't have. He had lied to her once again about something that not only involved her, it involved the Hospital, the staff, the _patients_. Standing up, she took her empty mug to the sink, filling it with water and taking a long drink. "I hope I haven't upset you!?" Maja exclaimed, jumping down from the stool and heading towards her. Serena raised her hands and shook her head, laughing.

"No, of course you haven't. Henrik would have told me at some point, I'm sure." she replied through gritted teeth, smiling falsely. Maja saw through her act and silently kicked herself for causing trouble. "Look, I think I'd better go. Henrik needs some time with Anders and I'm sure you and he have a _lot_ to catch up on..." She began making excuses as they heard the front door open and a voice call out.

_"Mamma?"_ Maja froze, looking towards the kitchen door as a very tall young man suddenly appeared looking perplexed. "_Mamma, varför är den andra båten förtöjd här?"_ he asked, suddenly noticing Serena stood dumbfounded by the sink as she came face to face with a 25 year old Henrik Hanssen. She blinked rapidly, opening and closing her mouth in shock, unable to ignore the resemblance.

"Fredrik, this is Serena Campbell, a Consultant from Holby City Hospital in England." she explained as he nodded his head, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you here about grandfather?" he asked her, standing rigidly awaiting an answer.

"No, I'm not here in my capacity as a Medical Professional...only a friend." she smiled lightly, looking to Maja for help.

"Serena is friends with your father, Henrik." Serena noticed how Fredrik tensed up at the mention of his father's name, but he forced himself to shrug it off and nodded in acceptance before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and pouring himself a coffee.

"I see. Why are you here?" Maja looked at him disapprovingly.

"Fredrik, manners." she scolded as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, what brings you out here?" He smiled playfully at his mother as she shifted awkwardly.

"She came with your father." Fredrik stopped what he was doing and the mug stopped halfway to his mouth.

"_With _father? He's _here_?" he asked incredulously, looking around him in alarm.

"He is upstairs with _farfar_." she replied as he swallowed suddenly, standing up abruptly and almost knocking the coffee over.

"I'll head back to Stockholm, stay with Betanya tonight." he said as he headed for the door.

"No, you will stay here." Maja commanded quietly, Fredrik stopping and turning to face her, a look of desperation on his face. "I think it's about time you and your father met...and what better place than in the family home?" She smiled encouragingly at Fredrik as Serena cringed, knowing Hanssen wouldn't react well to another surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Slightly shorter chapter as the next one couldn't be broken up into chunks! It's crunch time...)**

**Chapter 6**

Hanssen stood by the bed, clearing his throat as his father opened his eyes, startled. He looked up at him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again." Anders pushed himself up to sitting and reached for the glass of water by the bed, taking a shaky sip. Placing it back, he noticed Hanssen was stood in the same position and hadn't said a word. "Use the chair." He motioned across the room to a chair stood against the wall. Striding quickly across the room, Hanssen returned with the chair and took a seat halfway down the bed, staring blankly at his father. "Henrik...it wasn't as you believe." Anders spoke softly, his eyes pleading with his son.

"Then how was it?" he countered, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"Your mother...she had been depressed for quite some time." Hanssen shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not wanting to listen to his father's lies. "I know you don't believe me Henrik, but it's the truth. She had been on medication for quite some time and it appeared to be having a positive effect on her, why else would I agree to leave you both for work?" He sighed, raising a hand to his chest as he coughed violently and reached for the water, taking a sip before placing it back and continuing. "On the day I left you both, she was well Henrik. She was smiling and happy..." his eyes glazed over as he thought back. "I told her I would be no longer than 3 months...it was tough but it was something that needed to be done." he whispered, looking down at the bed covers. "When I received the news of her death, you cannot possibly imagine the sense of guilt I felt."

"Well I'm sure it was well-deserved." Hanssen snapped, looking out of the windows at the garden and lake beyond. Anders stared at his son, noticing the pain etched in every line of his face, the shadow ever present in his eyes.

"Henrik..." He paused until Hanssen turned his head to look at him. "...it was nobody's fault." he said passionately, reaching out a hand for his son, who flinched away. "Depression is a vicious, life-taking illness that cannot be controlled. It is unpredictable and often simply appears for what we perceive as 'no reason'." he explained as Hanssen slowly turned his head towards him. "It is a Mental Illness, caused by chemical imbalances in the brain...it is nobody's _fault_." he stated again, staring into his son's eyes. Hanssen seemed to mull it over for a few minutes before he raised his eyes and spoke.

"Where did you go?"

"To the apartment in Stockholm..._your_ apartment. I needed to be closer to the City." He shuffled uncomfortably beneath the covers and Hanssen narrowed his eyes, inclining his head.

"_Why_? What was so important that you had to leave your depressed wife and your 7 year old son all alone?"

"You weren't alone! Sofina's mother paid you visits twice weekly." he explained. "She had always done so and I knew she would continue. I missed you both every day, but it was business."

"You're lying." Anders leant back against the pillows and closed his eyes momentarily.

"I'm not..."

"There was no business trip...I checked." Anders' eyes snapped open as they nervously found his sons'. "This has gone on long enough, now, I want the truth." Hanssen glared at him as he nodded his head and swallowed.

"Very well, I suppose you deserve to know. I was sick." He spoke quietly, fiddling with the duvet cover. "A tumour was found in my stomach...cancerous." he elaborated at the look of confusion on Hanssen's face. "I required surgery to have it removed, followed by a dose of chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Luckily the cancer had not surpassed stage I and it was treated effectively." Hanssen sat still, dumbfounded. He stared at his father, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Did mother know?" he asked quietly and Anders shook his head.

"How could I tell her I was sick? She was fragile and I didn't want to needlessly worry her that her rock, her source of strength may disappear one day." He dropped his voice and looked out of the window towards the lake. "I had no idea she would...that she felt _that_ bad..." He found his eyes filling with years of unshed tears as Hanssen reached out a hand, awkwardly and rested it on his forearm. Their eyes locked and Hassen stood up, extending his hand. Anders understood that this was his son's way of putting the past behind them, of _finally_ burying the hatchet. Grasping his son's hand weakly, he gazed up into his eyes. "You look so much like your mother." he whispered as Hanssen smirked.

"Luckily." He grasped his father's hand tightly and nodded his head before turning and heading towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he paused. "I will return tomorrow." He left the room and Anders smiled, leaning back into the pillows and exhaling through his tears. Hanssen felt his heart has expanded slightly since speaking with his father, he was now a step closer to understanding _exactly_ what had happened...and he _had_ to know. He had lived his life thinking his father's work had killed his mother and had subconsciously not allowed himself to get close to anyone for fear his work would do the same. Breathing out heavily, he descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Appearing in the doorway, he froze, taking in the scene in front of him. Serena was sat next to a tall young man laughing at something he had said and Maja was sat opposite them, smiling warmly. Clearing his throat gently, the three occupants of the room looked up and he saw the young man's body stiffen as he realised who was in the doorway. Hanssen turned his head to Serena, who instantly looked down into her coffee mug, avoiding eye contact. He looked at Maja who stood up and came closer to him, a wary expression on her face.

"Henrik...I would like for you to meet someone." Hanssen felt his breathing quicken as his eyes flashed up to the young man sat at the breakfast bar and he wanted nothing more than to run from the house, fleeing to the safety of the woodland. He opened his mouth to call Serena to his side, but he found he couldn't speak. She sat still, trying to avoid looking at him, glancing slyly from the corner of her eye every now and then. "Henrik, this is Fredrik...your son." Maja said proudly as Fredrik stood up, matching his father in stature. They stood awkwardly, mirroring each other and Serena couldn't help but pick out the similarities. From the way Fredrik held his head, to the way his shoulders tensed and his hands opened and closed nervously, he resembled his father. Hanssen held out a hand stiffly, accepting Fredrik's into his own, shaking it once before letting go and looking over at Serena.

"Shall we?" He motioned for her to follow him as he nodded to Maja and Fredrik and left the room. Serena looked nervously at the young man and saw his face drop in disappointment as he returned to his seat, feeling the shock of what had just happened. Moving past him, she reached out a hand onto his shoulder and smiled understandingly at him as his eyes met hers. Turning to Maja, she grasped the woman's hands in her own and sighed.

"I will _try_..." she said, looking out the door after Hanssen. Maja shook her head sadly.

"Don't bother. It has been 25 years of nothing...I don't really know what I was expecting." she chuckled softly as Serena pulled her into an embrace. Pulling back, she smiled at the two of them.

"It has been lovely to meet you both and if I get my way, I'll be seeing you again soon." Winking at Fredrik who smiled in return, she left the room to find Hanssen.

* * *

Serena found Hanssen sat in the boat, waiting for her. As she approached, he stood up unsteadily and reached a hand over the side to help her climb in slowly. The boat was started as she took her seat next to Hanssen and they were soon underway. He kept his gaze out over the water, deep in thought as Serena cleared her throat and reached her hand out for his, holding it tightly. Turning his head to look at her, she saw the sadness and confusion present in his eyes and she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently as he exhaled and nodded slowly. "How did it go with your father?" He pondered her question and his face seemed to become brighter.

"It went better than I had expected. I'll be coming back here tomorrow." he told her as she nodded, cuddling into his side as he put an arm around her.

"I realise the whole Fredrik thing must have been a shock..." she began but he cut her off sharply.

"I don't wish to talk about that." His statement left no room for negotiation as he held her tightly and watched the house disappear from view. She nodded her head against his shoulder and reached out a hand to his, linking their fingers. She was still angry at him..._very_ angry, but she felt he needed her more than he needed an argument right now. Her accusations and questions could wait, at least until they reached the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry this update has taken a while, but my working hours have been a little erratic as of late! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 7**

Climbing out of the taxi, Serena waited on the pavement whilst Hanssen paid, she then turned to lead the way into the courtyard outside the apartment.

"Do you want to go and have dinner somewhere?" Hanssen asked as he caught up with her and reached for her hand, which she pulled away gently and continued walking.

"Not really." He stared confusedly at her back as they continued walking, wondering why her mood had suddenly changed. He had noticed throughout their journey back she had become more and more distant.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her, following her into the lobby before heading for the stairs.

"Yes, fine. I'm just tired." Grasping the handrail, she began to ascend the stairs wearily as Hanssen paused momentarily before following her. He remained silent until he had unlocked the apartment door and once inside, he sighed before confronting her.

"What is it? You've been distant the entire journey back." Serena continued into the living room and dropping onto the sofa, leant back closing her eyes.

"Not now, Henrik." she pleaded as she raised a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. He moved across the room until he was stood in front of the sofa, the coffee table separating them.

"Yes now, Serena. _Tell me_." he pushed as she stared at him, feeling the anger bubbling away deep inside.

"Look, I don't want to get into this now, so drop it." She stood up and made to head towards the kitchen as he followed her, grabbing her arm.

"No, I won't drop it. What's happened?" He watched as she turned to face him, her eyes flashing in anger as she gently removed her arm from his grasp and stepped back.

"I _know_...about Scandicor...your _father's_ Company." she seethed, glaring at him as he swallowed nervously. Opening his mouth to speak, she held up her hand, looking away. "Don't even bother." she sighed, heading towards the bedroom and closing the door after her. Hanssen stood frozen to the spot, his mind racing as to how she found out...then it occurred to him. Maja. Kicking himself at his stupidity, he went to the door and opened it as Serena shouted from inside "GET OUT!". Retreating quickly, he closed the door and stood still, his hand grasping the door handle firmly trying to figure out what to do. Serena was mad. In fact, he hadn't seen her _quite_ that mad in the entire time he'd known her. Heading into the kitchen, he paused by the island before scowling and turning around, heading back to the bedroom. He knew they needed to get this out in the open right now, before things got any worse. Opening the door, he was met with a dangerous stare from Serena who was stood at the window, hands on her hips. "What did I just say!?" she snapped as he stepped into the room.

"Serena, you're overreacting." He knew instantly it was the worst thing he could have said as her face erupted into anger and incredulity all at once.

"Overreacting!? Oh really? In what way!? You lied to me...AGAIN!" she shouted, staring him down as he glared back at her, fed up of being called a liar.

"You're forgetting that at this point we were barely on speaking terms and this was _my_ private business, not for everyone to know!" Laughing dangerously, she stepped towards him.

"It stopped being _your_ business the moment it affected the hospital! _How_ could you do it, Henrik!? How could you lie to us all...how could you lie to me? I know we were never friends, but I always thought you respected me as a colleague!" she shouted, flailing her arms exasperatedly.

"Of course I respected you!" he countered, running a hand through his hair.

"Clearly not if you couldn't trust me with the truth! Ugh I feel so _stupid_! Gullible Serena Campbell...wise to everything around her except _men_!" she spat angrily, turning and pacing the room.

"I'm sorry!" he said loudly, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry? Ha! Don't you think we're slightly beyond sorry? The _weeks_ of liaising with Scandicor, of setting up meetings, arranging where the funds would be spent...and you knew all along it would never happen!" Her anger was rising again and Hanssen was becoming angry himself.

"Nothing I will _ever_ do will be good enough for you, will it?" She stopped suddenly, staring at him. "Every time I make a mistake, which I _will_ do on occasion, you'll be right there reminding me...comparing me to your ex-husband!" he shouted, his face turning red. The emotion was welling up inside him, coupled with the stress of the day he had just had and threatening to overflow.

"How dare you! You arrogant, self-obsessed..." Serena paused in frustration, looking around her before groaning and dropping on to the end of the bed, her head in her hands.

"Yes, go on then! Continue to insult me if it makes you feel any better, but it doesn't change the fact that you won't let yourself accept me. Admit it. It would be easier for you if this all fell apart now because that's what you're _expecting_ it to do! At least that way you'd know what to do...pick yourself up, dust yourself off and carry on...just as you've always done!" She looked up at him, fear in her eyes as he stepped closer, pointing a finger in her face, his voice rising. "You won't let yourself take the chance, the risk of being with me..._trusting_ me! And don't talk about lies Serena, just because I haven't disclosed every aspect of my life to you as of yet, does not mean I am lying to you. I'm sure there are _plenty_ of things that I don't know about you and your life, but when you tell me I will not accuse you of lying or keeping things from me!" He stopped, breathing heavily and glaring at her as she turned away, looking out of the window. Frustration rising inside him, he sighed heavily before turning and heading for the door. "I've told you things that no other human being knows about me and still you're not satisfied. There's nothing more I can do." he said quietly, leaving the room. Serena turned her head as he left and snorted. Left alone, she thought over what he'd said to her. Was she really sabotaging their relationship without realising it?

She made herself think about the Scandicor deal and whether or not it _actually_ upset her. She found that in a professional capacity it did sting that Hanssen hadn't thought enough of her to inform her of the details, but she had to admit she understood why he hadn't. She doubted she would have told him if something similar had happened to her. Groaning, she dropped her head into her hands and took a deep breath. She hadn't seen Hanssen's anger directed at her before and she found it was quite startling. She looked up as she thought of how she had made him open up to her about his mother's death...pushed and pushed until he had finally acquiesced. If she hadn't, would he have ever told her? Or was he simply waiting for the right moment to relive something that caused him such an enormous amount of heartache? She stood up abruptly and left the room, heading to the living room where she found him standing at the window silently.

"You're wrong." she said suddenly as he turned to face her, frowning.

"About what?" Standing her ground, and locking her eyes with his, she took a breath.

"I'm not expecting this to fail...how can I be!? I have travelled hundreds of miles to another Country at the drop of a hat _for you_. I have accepted the fact you have a son, I have met your ex-lover and said son, _for you_." She glared at him as he stared back. "So don't you _dare_ tell me I want this to fail." He remained silent, watching her as she stood, waiting for his reaction.

"I will not be made to feel I am deceiving you."

"Henrik, you _lied_ to me, but I understand why. I just...I wish we'd had a better working relationship, that you could have _trusted_ me." she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"How could I have trusted you!? It was clear to me from the beginning how ambitious you were, that's why I hired you, but I never imagined you'd go after _my_ job." She froze suddenly, staring at him before narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean, go after your job?" Hanssen cleared his throat as he turned back to the window.

"Nothing."

"It's something...come on." she coaxed, folding her arms. Turning back to face her, he straightened up.

"Well not long after you started, there were whispers...about my sudden _lack_ of capability to fulfil my role as CEO." She stared back at him, shocked.

"What are you saying?" she asked quietly, swallowing her outrage.

"I'm saying nothing. I'm saying we all say and do stupid things. I'm saying we all have our secrets Serena...none of us are perfect!" His voice rose slightly as she scoffed and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Are you accusing _me_ of having spoken to Cunningham!? Have you had a lobotomy!?" she shouted, stepping towards him. "Where is all of this suddenly coming from?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm sorry, I just don't know what else I can do Serena! We're not _capable_ of trusting one another." he said sadly as she stood in front of him, confusion on her face.

"Henrik..." she was cut off as an incessant knocking began at the door.

_"För Guds skull!"_ he cursed, turning and heading to the door, wrenching it open to reveal Sanna Frykman looking up worriedly at him.

"Henrik, is everything alright here? Bernhard, he heard shouting and was concerned." She explained, looking past him to Serena who was moving towards the door, smiling.

"Yes, everything is fine. Serena and I were having a discussion." he allowed, looking to his side as she appeared. "Weren't we?" She glared at him and turned to Sanna.

"Everything's fine. Thank you for the concern though." Sanna didn't seem to believe them, but nodded her head before snapping her fingers and chuckling.

"Ah I am almost forgetting again. You must come for dinner this evening, Bernhard is very looking forward to seeing you Henrik, and meeting you Serena!" She turned and began walking down the hallway before either could protest. "7pm!" she shouted back over her shoulder before disappearing into her apartment, closing the door. Hanssen turned to look at Serena who turned and headed to the bedroom, once again closing the door behind her. He stood in the silence, wondering where all of _that_ had suddenly come from. He had suspected Serena at having spoken to Cunningham, _initially_, but once he got to know her better, he knew he was being stupid. If Serena was truly after his job, she'd have gotten it by now...without Cunningham's help. After all, when he had offered it to her on a plate, hadn't she declined? Hadn't she stood up for him and been assaulted for her troubles? He groaned as he realised _quite_ what he'd done. Heading to the bedroom door and knocking lightly, there was no reply from within. He knocked quietly again, reaching for the door handle and gently pushing open the door. As he poked his head into the room, he saw Serena stood at the foot of the bed, eyes closed. Looking up, she rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Hernik, _please_ just leave me alone for a while." she begged as he looked at her, nodded stiffly and backed out of the room, closing the door softly. Allowing her time to cool off, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door, checking his watch and seeing they had 3 hours before their dinner. Stepping out of the apartment, he headed for Gamla Stan and a shop he had seen Serena casually eyeing the other day. He knew she had meant nothing by it, but he knew what he wanted to do...what he had wanted to do ever since he'd seen her stand up for him with Cunningham. He loved her, and it was time he showed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I found this chapter quite fun to write! Elements of Hanssen will be coming to light over the next few chapters...so enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) )  
**

**Chapter 8**

Serena lay on the bed on her side, looking out of the window when she heard music begin to play in the apartment. Turning onto her back, she turned her head over to the door and strained her ear trying to make out what it was. It sounded to her like a piano being played, with a tune she had only heard once before...when he had sung it to her. Frowning and sitting up, she swing her legs off the bed and padded towards the door to investigate. As she moved through the kitchen, the music became louder until she was stood in the living room, her mouth hanging open. Hanssen had his back to her and was playing a piano she hadn't noticed before, tucked into the corner of the room. Looking at the floor, she noticed a dust-sheet and realised it had been covered up until now. She stood silently, watching him as his torso swayed slightly with the tune, his body _feeling_ the music. Slowly, she began to walk over to him, until she was standing directly behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder before he paused and looked around at her, shuffling over on the bench for her to join him. Marvelling at the fact she was witnessing something new about him, she took a seat as he continued to play. Watching his fingers moving deftly up and down the piano, she realised that it of course fit perfectly with being a surgeon...magic fingers. She hadn't know that he could play the piano, or any instrument for that matter. Of course she knew he enjoyed listening to classical pieces, but not that he also played them. She smiled as he came to the end of the piece and turned to face her, bringing his lips to hers softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, it was completely ridiculous of me. Of course I don't think that of you." he admitted as she shook her head and glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry too. I know I can be a bit..._challenging_ at times...but so can you!" she laughed, poking him in the chest as he agreed with her.

"I think that's what makes us such a great team...we _understand_ each other." he smiled, placing his lips against hers again.

"It's also what causes us to have such passionate arguments." she surmised as he leant closer, raising a hand to her cheek.

"And such passionate making-up." Bringing her lips to his, he wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her and pulling her closer.

"I love you." she breathed as he stood up, pulling her with him.

"I love you too." He kissed her passionately before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom, closing the door swiftly behind them.

* * *

"Wear the black one." Hanssen mumbled from the bed as Serena stood in front of the wardrobe, trying to choose an outfit for dinner. Turning to face him, she quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"What, again? I wouldn't want to distract you all evening..." Her voice was low as she tilted her head to the side, regarding him curiously.

"I'm sure I'll cope for a few hours." he replied, watching as she pulled it from the wardrobe and held it against herself, turning to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked him cheekily as his eyes darkened and he nodded slowly. Smiling, she reached for her clean underwear, a pair of tights and her bra and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Hanssen lay sprawled on the bed, the sheet covering his lower half. Throwing it aside, he went towards the wardrobe, removing a pale blue shirt and pair of dark grey trousers before beginning to get changed. Once he was ready, he moved into the kitchen and bent to choose a bottle of wine from the rack. He heard Serena approaching him from behind as she had donned her heels and was clacking across the wooden floor. He reached for a bottle of Shiraz before turning to her and holding it up for her to inspect. She leant closer and looked at the label before nodding in approval. "Yes, looks fine." Heading into the living room, she pulled on her cardigan and turned back. "Henrik?" she called as she waited for a reply, noticing he hadn't followed her. "Henrik?" she tried again as she stepped into the kitchen, seeing him appear from the bedroom, looking slightly flustered. "Everything okay?" she asked him as he reached her and planted a kiss on her lips, smiling stiffly.

"Yes, everything's fine. Let's go." He stroked her arm as he passed her and headed to the door, holding it open for her and then locking up behind them. They crossed the hall and Serena knocked gently, hearing shuffling the other side before the door swung open and the wonderful aromas of food wafted out. The door was answered by a rather portly, elderly gentleman with greying hair and a slight beard. He wore glasses and had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Henrik! Great to see you man!" He reached out and pulled Hanssen into a hug, which he clearly had been expecting as he managed to keep his balance and return the gesture.

"Bernhard, good to see you. This is Serena, Serena Campbell." He introduced her, stepping back and placing an arm protectively around her waist as she shook Bernhard's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Serena! Please, come in!" They stepped into the apartment and she instantly relaxed, feeling completely welcome here as they were led into the living room. The apartment was of a slightly different layout to Hanssen's...there was no reception room and the place was smaller, cosier. Serena took a seat on the sofa, Hanssen dropping next to her as Bernhard smiled at them both. "Now, drinks?" he asked, as Hanssen held up the bottle of wine, passing it to him. "Ah, good choice." he observed, heading into the kitchen for glasses.

"Oh they are here and you did not think to tell me!?" a voice shouted in the kitchen as a smiling, excited Sanna appeared, reaching for Serena and pulling her up into an embrace. "It is lovely to be seeing you again, and you Henrik!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheeks and causing him to blush. "The dinner will not be too long but I am afraid it requires my supervision!" she laughed as she headed back to the kitchen, humming happily. As Bernhard passed his wife, he kissed her gently and handed her a glass of wine before turning and reaching for another, bringing two glasses to Hanssen and Serena.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." They chorused as Bernhard went to fetch his own. Returning, he held his glass aloft.

"Now, what shall we drink to?" he asked jovially, glancing from Hanssen to Serena.

"To the future." Hanssen replied, reaching a hand for Serena's and gripping it tightly.

_"Till den framtida!"_ Bernhard exclaimed as Hanssen followed suit and Serena attempted to copy, being met with an impressed look from Bernhard and a simple smile from Hanssen. They continued to chat about Holby City and what Hanssen's role was there as well as Serena's before Sanna appeared and called them to dinner. Moving through the kitchen, they seated themselves at the dining table at the far end of the room which had been laid out beautifully with a white and gold tablecloth and arrangement of flowers in the middle of the table.

"Wow..." Serena breathed, taking in the vibrant yellow colour and sweet smell emanating from them. "What are they?" she asked no one in particular, Hanssen choosing to reply.

"They're called _snapdragons_. They are one of the most beautiful flowers found in Sweden." he explained as Sanna placed the dishes of food on the table in front of them.

"Yes they are, Henrik's mother adored them." Sanna smiled, squeezing his shoulder as she went to fetch more food, Bernhard helping her.

* * *

The meal was wonderful, after which Serena sat back in her chair and placed her hands on her stomach, feeling utterly stuffed. Looking across at Hanssen, she smiled as she caught him looking at her plate with an approving look. She nudged his leg under the table and he looked up at her, causing them to smile at each other. Sanna had caught the exchange and almost squealed with delight.

"So Henrik...Serena...how long are you two being together?" she asked them, spooning the final piece of Swedish Aggaka into her mouth. Serena looked over at Hanssen who stared right back, allowing her to answer.

"Well, it's been almost two months?" she calculated, looking for confirmation from Hanssen, who simply nodded.

"Well that's long enough I suppose... any plans for the future?" Serena chuckled as she reached for her wine glass.

"Oh I don't think so, we're more or less just seeing what happens...aren't we?" she asked as she looked over at him. She could have sworn she saw his eyes fill with nerves as he swallowed and answered her.

"Yes."

"Have you been married before, Serena? Any children?" Sanna asked, resting her chin in her hand, Hanssen shifting uncomfortably at the intrusion on their private life.

"Sanna, I really don't think..." he began but Serena cut him off.

"Henrik, it's fine. Yes I've been married before which resulted in one child...a daughter." she replied, sipping her wine as Sanna smiled warmly.

"Ah children, they are a blessing to us all." she turned and smiled at Hanssen who in turn looked like he'd rather be discussing _anything_ but this. "Henrik has never been close, have you? We thought it may have been Maja for a while, but that soon ended." she sighed sadly, finishing her drink and turning back to Serena, raising her eyebrows. "You must have something special to make Henrik want to settle down!" Bernhard nudged her violently as her eyes widened and she cleared her throat, standing up swiftly, reaching out for their plates. Serena's eyes narrowed as she watched the elderly woman blush furiously at the look her husband was giving her.

"Well I would hardly call it 'settling down'..." she said cautiously as Sanna laughed nervously.

"No, I didn't mean that...sometimes I get my words mixed up." She chuckled as she bid a hasty retreat across the kitchen and Serena looked over at Hanssen who simply shrugged and reached for his wine, sipping it casually. She reached for her own glass as she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. Fishing it out and seeing it was Eleanor calling, she made her apologies to the table before retiring to the living room for privacy.

_"Eleanor sweetheart, how are you?...Good...yes I'm fine thank you...we're having dinner with some old friends of Henrik's...what?...no, why?...oh right...well I'll mention it...yes definitely...how is everything, how's your father?...good...okay no problem...speak to you then...I love you...Bye." _Hanging up, Serena chuckled and shook her head as she rejoined the others in the kitchen, Sanna having returned to the table.

"How is Eleanor?" Hanssen asked as she took her seat.

"She's fine!" she smiled, frowning lightly. "She's been researching Stockholm and she told me I should see _Monteliusvägen?" _Serena said awkwardly, trying to fit her mouth around the Swedish word. Hanssen glanced over at Bernhard as he cleared his throat and nodded, reaching his hand into the centre of the table where it met hers.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." he replied as she suddenly became nervous, thinking back to how Eleanor had told her it was one of the most romantic spots in the City. Hanssen linked his fingers with hers as she held his hand tightly, reaching for her wine and draining the glass before Sanna topped it up again.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey guys! Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing! My timetable has been a little hectic lately and I haven't been able to update as much as I want, but here is the next instalment. I'll be off radar for a few days, but another chapter will arrive next week! Thanks :))**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

"Oh he was _terrible_!" Sanna exclaimed as Serena tried to breathe through her laughing fit. "He would wear it _all_ the time...claiming it gave him magical powers!" Serena felt another wave of laughter wash over her as she looked at the picture of a 9 year old Henrik stood with a yellow rubber duck inflatable around his waist, scowling grumpily at the camera. Serena looked over at him, tears streaming down her face as he smiled, full of embarrassment and attempted to take the album from Sanna. "Ah! Hands off!" she shouted, pulling it from his grasp and turning the page. "Now _this_ was when he decided he wanted to be a race car driver when he grew up." Serena gazed down at the picture of a young Henrik sat in a cardboard box in nothing but a vest and underpants, smiling up at the camera as a younger looking Bernhard was stood behind him, clearly pushing the box along the wooden floor. Looking up at Sanna, she frowned.

"Henrik used to live _here?_" she asked as Sanna's eyes flicked quickly to Hanssen who looked down into his lap.

"There is no shame in it Henrik!" she scolded lightly. "Yes he did. He lived here from the age of 9 until he was old enough to live by himself and then he moved into his father's apartment across the hall. Those were the best years of my life." she smiled as Hanssen looked up and smiled back at her. "Anyway, if you two are thinking of taking a walk, you'd better get a move on!" Sanna said authoritatively, checking her watch. "It will soon be far too late to be out and about." Serena noticed Hanssen fidget nervously as Bernhard patted his arm gently. She could feel he was up to something...holding something back again...and she frowned.

"Thank you very much for the meal, it was lovely!" Serena exclaimed as she embraced the elderly woman and then Bernhard.

"You will have to be coming back here before you both leave." Sanna said, wagging her finger at Hanssen. "Oh, come here boy! Look at the state of you." She began wiping a bit of sauce off his cheek and straightening his shirt as Serena laughed lightly.

"I'm sure we will, won't we Henrik?" she asked as he rolled his eyes and swatted away Sanna's meddling hands.

"Oh yes, most definitely. _Stoppa den!" _he said lovingly to Sanna who smiled and pulled his face to hers, kissing his cheek.

_"Lycka till!"_ She exclaimed, smiling knowingly as Hanssen nodded, looking at Serena.

"Let's go." She took hold of his arm as he led her from the apartment and the building, turning right and heading for the river.

* * *

"It really is beautiful here. Do you miss it?" Serena asked him as they stood against the railings, looking out over the water and the City in front of them, all lit up in the darkness.

"Yes, sometimes...especially the architecture." he breathed, allowing his eyes to roam across the view in front of them. They had come to a stop along Monteliusvägen and were simply allowing themselves to admire the view before them. Serena took a breath, relaxing as she turned her head slightly.

"I didn't know you'd lived with Sanna and Bernhard. How did that happen?" she asked, Hanssen turning to face her.

"I couldn't live with my father anymore, I was deeply unhappy, so they took me in. Sanna had been a very close friend of my mother's...teaching her the piano when she was younger, before me. I suppose in a way, they adopted me but without going through all the legalities. My father agreed, I was as happy as could be expected and so I stayed." He smiled at her as he took her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back. "Anything you want to know, I will tell you. No more secrets." he promised, feeling her squeeze his hand. She stepped closer to him and pulled him down into a kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. When they broke apart, Hanssen had a nervous look in his eye, which Serena instantly noticed.

"_What_ is going on Henrik? You've been acting odd all evening...well...more odd than usual." she joked as he sighed comically, kissing her again. Looking down at her, he kept her within his embrace, taking a breath.

"I tell you I love you, but I can see that on some level, you don't hear it...No _please_ let me finish." he said, as she made to interrupt. She nodded silently as he continued. "I have never felt this way about _anyone_ before..._ever_. This is all new to me and I'm learning as we go along." He paused, reaching a hand up and stroking the side of her face. "I think deep down, I probably loved you _months_ before we entered into a relationship...I just didn't know it. You know I'm not very good at voicing my emotions, but I'll try harder...I don't want to shut you out." She smiled up at him and rubbed his arms lightly.

"I know you don't and I'm trying my best to be supportive." He tilted his head to one side and regarded her thoughtfully.

"As far as I am concerned, you are the only thing keeping me going at the moment...my voice of reason." he concluded, staring into her eyes. She laughed lightly and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket alerting her to a call.

"Shit...hang on." She stepped back and dug into her pocket, retrieving the offending phone and holding it to her ear. "Yes, hello?" She paused as she listened to whoever was on the other end, Hanssen noticing a change in her body language. She tensed up and stepped further away, frowning as she raised a hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I see, but what are you expecting me to do about it?...Edward, I am hundreds of miles away...I've been her parent for 18 years, I'm sure you can handle a few days!" she snapped hanging up and exhaling in frustration, turning to look out over the water. "Sorry...Edward panicking at having to be responsible, for once." She continued looking out over the water, trying to calm herself. Hanssen noticed how Edward had managed to rile her up within mere seconds and he cursed the man.

"Serena..." he began, as she looked towards him. He caught her gaze and smiled, shaking his head. "...never mind. Shall we head back? It's getting cold." She nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked back the way they'd come, falling into a comfortable rhythm.

Once they reached the apartment, Serena stepped into the living room and dropped heavily onto the sofa, exhaling as she leant back, closing her eyes. Hanssen wasn't sure what had been said on the phone, but it had clearly aggravated her. He moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table and bent to grab her ankles, raising her legs onto his lap. She looked at him in surprise as he removed her shoes and began massaging her calves. Watching him closely, she saw the concentration on his face as he made sure he was applying pressure to the right place and picturing the position of the muscles.

"Henrik, what are you doing?" she asked him eventually as he held his concentration, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Releasing tension..." he muttered, closing his eyes as he continued with his journey up her calf. She continued watching him for a few minutes before reaching for his hands and pulling them away gently. Startled, he looked up into her eyes as she smiled softly.

"It's late." He nodded in understanding as he stood up and followed her to the kitchen, pouring them each a glass of water. She took hers through to the bedroom and began to undress when she felt a pair of hands come from behind to rest on her forearms.

"Here..." he whispered, reaching for the zip and undoing the dress, stepping back and allowing her to step out of it before turning to face him.

"Thank you." He turned and began undressing himself as Serena hung the garment up and headed to the bed, climbing in and pulling the duvet up to her chin. As he joined her, Hanssen felt her shift away slightly and he pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Serena?" He said into the dark, fiddling with the edge of the duvet.

"Yes?" she asked him, allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just...things are moving a little fast...I just need a bit of time to reflect." she whispered as he felt his throat constrict in fear.

"Okay. Good night." He reached out a hand for hers and was relieved when he felt her link their fingers and hold on tightly.

"Good night."

* * *

Hanssen lay on his back, a comatose Serena wrapped around him, breathing heavily. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on between them. They'd confessed their love for one another, taken a trip to Sweden, fought like cat and dog and made-up...but he felt unsure. He thought back to Serena's words last night and how she had suddenly become overwhelmed by the whole thing. Their relationship was initially built upon a strong sexual attraction to one another and it bothered Hanssen that last night had been the first night of no intimacy whatsoever. They had held hands as they drifted off to sleep but he was very aware of the fact Serena kept her body away from his...until she'd succumbed to sleep when she had naturally gravitated towards his warmth. He looked down at the relaxed face of the woman he loved, resting on his chest as her arm lay across his stomach. Bending to kiss her head lightly, he picked up her arm, removing it from his person and gently slid out from under her, ensuring she was still asleep as he gathered his clothes and left the room. Showering quickly, he popped his head back into the bedroom seeing Serena hadn't moved. He quietly left the apartment and headed across the hall to the only people he had ever shown the real Henrik to. The door opened and upon seeing his face, Sanna reached out for his hand, drawing him into the apartment and closing the door.

Hearing the door to the apartment closing, Serena opened her eyes and looked around her blearily. She immediately knew that Hanssen wasn't in the bed with her and, noticing his clothes were gone, deduced he must have gone out. She sighed, stretching as she looked over at the clock on the bedside table. She frowned, wondering where Hanssen could possibly have gone at 6am in the morning. Groaning internally, she heaved herself out of the bed and headed for the shower. Standing under the warm, cascading water, she frowned as she thought about their current situation. Things had been progressing nicely, Hanssen opening up more and more but then she'd frozen. As they had stood together along Monteliusvägen, she had seen the look in his eyes and it had scared her. If she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn he was about to do something stupid, involving a ring. The truth was, it wasn't the thought of engagement that had scared her, it was the fact it was _Hanssen_ proposing. He was under an extraordinary amount of personal pressure at the moment and she didn't want them to enter into something under any influences except love and the want of being together. She dunked her head under the water as she realised getting engaged to him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Shaking herself, she cursed her naivety. They had only been together a matter of months and had already fought in the most explosive ways. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to live her life worrying about the way their relationship could suddenly explode in such a nuclear fashion. After all, she also had a daughter to think about and involve in any decisions she would make. Stepping from the shower, she dressed and headed to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and setting about making herself a cup of coffee.

* * *

Standing at the living room window, looking out at the street below as the City came to life, Serena turned as she heard the door opening and was met with Hanssen's wary face.

"Good morning." he muttered, closing the door and heading towards the kitchen. She tracked his progress and followed him.

"Henrik, about last night..." she began but he turned towards her, a serious look on his face as he shook his head.

"Please don't. There is no need for an explanation." Smiling, he turned back to the cupboards, reaching a mug down and pouring in some coffee. Serena watched him and chuckled to herself at the way he tipped in the coffee granules, estimating the amount without the aid of a spoon. He remained with his back to her, as she recognised the tell-tale signs of the shutters once again going up. Sighing in frustration, she put her coffee down on the island and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him tense up.

"Don't you do this to me again." she warned as he exhaled and turned within her grasp, raising an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"That. Don't close off." she said almost pleadingly as he looked at the floor then seemed to decide something as his eyes once again found hers.

"I'm doing nothing of the kind. Now please excuse me, I feel the need for a caffeine hit." He turned back around and continued making his coffee, Serena grumbling in frustration as she picked up her own mug and headed back to the living room.

* * *

**Please feel free to drop me a review, let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(So here is the next update! I'd just like to give a huge thanks to everyone reading but also everyone reviewing! It really makes it all worth it by knowing you're enjoying the story, so thank you! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Come in, come in! Anders has been asking after you, Henrik. He took a turn for the worst in the night, but he seemed brighter this morning." Maja waved them into the hallway, motioning up the stairs to where Anders could be heard coughing violently. "His lungs...I don't think they'll last much longer." Maja's eyes brimmed with tears as she cleared her throat and turned, heading to the kitchen leaving Hanssen and Serena stood awkwardly at the foot of the stairs.

"I'd better go and..." Hanssen nodded towards the stairs as Serena smiled and nodded towards the kitchen.

"Yes and I'd better..." They both moved off in their own directions, exhaling at the thought of not having to be around each other for a while. The journey had been a tense one, with Hanssen refusing to even look at, never mind touch her. Serena felt confused and slightly hurt, but also wondered what he was thinking. He was able to shut himself off so quickly that it still amazed her. Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Maja leaning over the sink, her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. Wanting to be of use in some way, Serena set about filling the cafetiere with fresh coffee and retrieving two mugs from the same cupboard Maja had yesterday. Maja dried her eyes and took a seat at the counter, smiling as Serena handed her a coffee.

"Thank you. Sorry about this...I'm usually good at controlling my emotions." she confessed, sniffing loudly.

"Don't apologise, I can see this is really hard on you." Maja looked up and nodded sadly.

"He's been like a father to me since Fredrik was born. Of course I have Nils, my husband, too but Anders...he was _always _there." Serena nodded in understanding watching as Maja was deep in thought. "Henrik, he is a good man...but the damage caused can never be undone. This house has seen so much unhappiness, so much tragedy. Life is too short, Serena, don't you agree?" Nodding in response, she smiled gently.

"It is and it's a pity we don't realise until it's too late."

"Just think of all the years wasted...years when Henrik could have had a father, Anders could have had a son. I am not deluded enough to think that Henrik and Fredrik could ever have had a relationship, but it would be nice if it happened one day." Serena sat awkwardly, agreeing with the woman but also feeling her loyalty lying with Hanssen. If he felt unable, for whatever reason, to be a father, then she would support him regardless of her views. She knew that it wasn't out of callousness or his lack of care...if he felt being a father was something he could not do, there would be a reason for it. She looked up suddenly as Hanssen appeared and stood in the doorway stiffly. Clearing his throat, he looked nervously over at Serena and stood rigidly.

"My father...he would like to meet you." Serena stared back at him, blinking a few times before she understood what he had said. Snapping out of her shock, she noticed he was looking increasingly uncomfortable and she realised she hadn't answered him.

"Of course." she said quietly, sliding off the stool and seeing him visibly relax as she reached his side. As they climbed the stairs and reached the landing, Hanssen turned to face her, clinical mode engaged.

"The Cancer has diminished his ability to speak long sentences and his appearance may shock you but he claims this meeting is important to him." She nodded in understanding and reached out to squeeze his arm as he opened the door and they stepped into the room.

* * *

Hanssen awkwardly led Serena across the darkened room, towards his father's bed. Anders' eyes were closed but Hanssen cleared his throat causing them to snap open.

"_Fader_...this is Serena, Serena Campbell." Hanssen watched as his father's eyes looked up and caught Serena's...a small smile playing at his lips.

"Forgive me for my appearance..." he wheezed as he tried to push himself further up in the bed. Serena looked to Hanssen and when it was clear he wasn't going to help, she reached out and hooked her arms under Anders's shoulders, pulling him up. "Thank you." She smiled back at him and took a seat beside the bed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lövborg." she said quietly, reaching for his hand and shaking it, noticing his firm grip.

"So you're the woman who has stolen Henrik's heart?" Hanssen shuffled awkwardly as he noticed Serena glance quickly at him.

"I suppose I must be." she smiled before looking up at Hanssen properly and frowning. "Sit down Henrik, you're making me nervous." she said lightly as he nodded and sat beside her, stiffly. She turned her attention back to Anders as he began talking again.

"You seem to have him well trained." he chuckled, looking between them. "Henrik tells me you both work together." he said, maintaining eye contact.

"Yes we do. I am Henrik's Deputy and General Surgery Consultant." she explained as he nodded in understanding.

"I must say, you are most beautiful. Henrik is a lucky man." Serena blushed slightly as she felt Hanssen shift beside her. She turned her head and smiled lightly, reaching for his hand and holding it tight. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and squeezed her hand in response, watching the blush creep up her neck.

"Indeed I am." Hanssen agreed, smiling at her. She smiled back before looking away and clearing her throat nervously. They sat in silence for a few moments, Hanssen absently stroking his thumb along the back of Serena's hand before his father suddenly spoke.

"Have you thought about a more serious commitment?" he asked quietly as Hanssen's eyes widened and Serena swallowed in shock.

"_Fader..._" Hanssen warned him as he shrugged his shoulders softly and smiled.

"I am simply interested in whether or not my son will be marrying any time soon!" he replied, closing his eyes momentarily, his breathing becoming more difficult. Serena looked at Hanssen whose face had turned red and anger boiled behind his eyes.

"I fail to see how that is _any_ of your business." Anders opened his eyes and frowned.

"You're my son." he said by way of explanation as Hanssen stood up abruptly.

"You asked to meet Serena, you've met her...now it's time we were leaving." He motioned for Serena to stand with him and they headed for the door.

"Henrik! Will you come again?" his father asked from across the room, pleading with his eyes. Hanssen sighed and turned around, thinking.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea. I believe I have heard all I need to hear, thank you." He turned back to the door and left the room, pulling Serena with him. "Fresh air." he muttered as they reached the bottom of the stairs and she nodded as he led them out onto the porch, moving to the bench placed on the left. He dropped into the seat, Serena with him as he took a deep breath, steadying himself. Serena held his hand tight and stroked his forearm, smiling as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She had felt the tension between father and son, the years of unspoken words and hurt lingering in the air. She looked up at him worriedly as he sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, sorry." He kept his gaze out towards the lake as she reached for his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"The truth?" she asked him as he looked at his lap.

"I feel...conflicted." he allowed, Serena waiting for him to continue. "I feel anger and resentment towards him, but also regret and sadness. Whatever has happened between us, I do not wish to see him slowly dying." he whispered as she nudged herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bringing him into an embrace. He reciprocated and she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist as he exhaled into her.

"I'm here." she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck lightly.

"Thank you." He pulled back and regarded her closely for a moment.

"What?"

"Last night...I know I said I didn't require an explanation, but..." he trailed off, not knowing where to look as she smiled in understanding.

"But you'd like one?" he looked up at her and nodded cautiously. "By the river...you scared me a little bit." she admitted as he tilted his head to the side, frowning.

"In what way?"

"Well..." she paused for a moment, wondering whether it had all been in her head after all. But then again, she had _seen_ the look in his eyes, she had seen the nervousness and panic. "...I thought you were going to do something we'd both regret." she said quietly, looking up at him. "Neither of us are what you would call 'touchy-feely' people, but I'd like to think we're getting better at reading one another." She raised an eyebrow and he nodded, smiling.

"I'd like to think that too...even though you are still a mystery to me at times." he chuckled as she scoffed lightly.

"I just want us to take things as they come, there's no rush is there?" He smiled, raising a hand to her cheek and ran it along the outline of her jaw.

"No, there's no rush...though I think you may have _slightly_ misunderstood my intentions." he said slowly, as she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He smiled as he reached into his pocket, removing a small box. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at it in fear.

"I can understand where your mind has gone...but rest assured...I'm not about to propose marriage." She looked up at him and noticed the nerves present in his eyes once again. He held the box out to her, signalling for her to open it. Taking a deep breath the opened the lid and drew a sharp breath, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh Henrik!" she exclaimed, looking back at the box in shock.

* * *

"It is the right one, isn't it?" he asked nervously as she nodded in silence, staring at the necklace in front of her. "Here..." Hanssen removed it from the box and motioned for her to turn her back to him as he lifted it over her head, tying it around her neck. She raised a hand to the pendant and found she was at a loss for words. On their first day in Stockholm, when they'd visited Gamla Stan, they had been passing a small antique jewellers when Serena had spotted a necklace in the window, almost _identical_ to one her grandmother used to wear. She'd told Hanssen about how her grandmother had promised her the necklace when she died, but when the time came...the necklace was never retrieved. Serena looked down at the pale blue stone encased in a swirl of silver and turned back to Hanssen, her eyes wide with amazement as they met his uncertain ones.

"Henrik...I...it..." she exhaled as she pulled his head towards her, feeling his lips against hers. He kissed her back, tenderly, keeping his hands on her shoulders. As she pulled away, she looked down at the necklace again, shaking her head and chuckling. "I can't believe you did this!" she exclaimed incredulously. "_When_ did you do this?"

"Yesterday morning." he admitted, smiling at the joy on her face. "You like it?" he asked, wanting to be sure he had read her reaction correctly. She frowned and moved so she was sitting on his lap before dropping her face to his, kissing him deeply and wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling back and smirking.

"Does that answer your question?" He stared back at her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I'm not sure I've understood...could you repeat that?" he whispered as she laughed and united their lips once more, letting out a moan as his hands roamed her torso. As they parted, Hanssen pulled her close and buried his face in her chest, breathing in her scent.

"Thank you." she whispered as he smiled to himself. He was glad she liked her gift, but now was not the time to mention what else he had bought.

"Are we okay?" he asked quietly, feeling her tense and lean back to look at him before breaking into a smile.

"Yes, of course we're okay." She kissed him lightly once more before they both turned at the sound of the front door opening and Maja appearing.

"Ah sorry to interrupt, but it's Anders..." The look on her face told Hanssen all he needed to know. Patting Serena lightly, she stood up to allow him to enter the house and climb the stairs, Maja close behind him. Serena stood on the porch, raising a hand to her necklace...she couldn't actually believe he'd gone and bought it for her. All she'd done was make a comment about her grandmother having had one almost identical and how it had hurt when upon her death, the necklace disappeared. This was yet another sign that Hanssen actually _listened_ to her and _cared_ enough to want to make her smile.

"Serena!" a voice shouted from upstairs as she was snapped out of her thoughts and entered the house to see Hanssen leaning over the banisters upstairs. "Will you bring up some water and a morphine patch?" he asked urgently as she nodded and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the items. As she was climbing the stairs, she had a bad feeling. Anders was deteriorating quickly and there wouldn't be much longer for him and Hanssen to forgive each other. As she entered the bedroom, she heard Anders' gasping breaths as his face was contorted in pain, Hanssen busy assessing him. Maja stood at the end of the bed, biting her nails as she watched Hanssen try and help his father. Serena put the water on the bedside table and motioned for Hanssen to open Anders' shirt as she opened the morphine patch. Placing it on his chest, she held her hand over it, willing the drugs to ease his pain. Slowly, his body stopped writhing as much and his breathing evened out. She reached for the water as Hanssen held him up and together, they helped him take a drink before placing him down carefully, re-evaluating his condition. Anders had become very pale and suddenly turned to face Serena.

"Sofina...!" he whispered, raising a hand to her face. She looked across at Hanssen, nervously, who stood frozen in place. "...Sofina I'm sorry...I failed you." he mumbled as his eyes began to flicker.

"Hey, shh." Serena replied soothingly, holding his hand tightly and stroking his hair off his face.

"Henrik...I failed him too..." Anders began crying softly as his body was overcome with the knowledge that it was slowly failing him. "I love you both so much..." he whispered as his body relaxed and he fell into a sleep, aided by the morphine coursing through his veins. Serena risked a look up at Hanssen and saw his eyes planted firmly on her, fear in them. Releasing Anders' hand, she motioned for him to follow her from the room, leaving Maja to sit at the foot of the bed, keeping watch. As they reached the hallway, Serena turned and sighed as she reached for his hands. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the understanding in them as she nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry Henrik..." she whispered, knowing that Anders didn't have long left at all. "...but it's not too late. Forgive each other, forgive yourself!" she said pleadingly as he looked at the floor, releasing his grip on her hands. He turned and headed for the stairs, stopped by Serena's commanding voice. "Henrik Hanssen don't you dare take another step." He froze as he felt her come closer to him and turn him to face her. "Now you listen to me. This is the _last_ chance you are going to get. Now, I don't entirely know the situation, only what you've told me, but I know _you_. If you walk away, you'll regret it." she explained to him in a slightly softer tone as he raised his eyes to hers, glaring at her. She didn't back down, simply glared right back until eventually he exhaled loudly and pulled her into an embrace.

"Infuriating woman." he commented, holding her tight and feeling her arms doing the same.

"I'm doing this because I love you." Hanssen sighed as he buried his face in her neck.

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**(Kaysia, Liz and hadrians77...thanks for your wonderful comments! This chapter is dedicated to you guys...I hope you don't get too choked up ;) )**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serena was dozing in the living room with Maja as Hanssen sat upstairs at his father's bedside. He scrutinised the sleeping man in front of him, looking fretful and his face etched with as much grief as Hanssen's own. He sighed as he reached out a hand and placed it on his father's.

"I am sorry." he said finally, feeling some of the tension escape him. "I have spent too long carrying this blame against you and it's time I let it go. Mother did what she did, for whatever reason, and it's time I accepted it." He took a deep breath as he felt his father's hand twitch beneath his own. "I know it was not your fault..." Anders' eyes opened as Hanssen stopped speaking, smiling sadly.

"Henrik...I am sorry." he whispered, staring into his son's frightened, sad eyes. "If blaming me made the grief easier for you, then it was something I was willing to accept." He paused, taking a few breaths before continuing. "I only ever wanted...you to be happy. Were you?" he asked, his eyes wide, waiting for an answer. Hanssen smiled slightly, squeezing his father's hand.

"I am now." Anders smiled at his son as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

"Your mother loved you...don't you ever forget that." Hanssen nodded, watching his father's eyes suddenly become void of any of the pain seen in them previously. He smiled as he whispered his parting words to his son. "_Jag älskar dig, Henrik_."

Hanssen sat quietly for a further 30 minutes, staring at the wall opposite, focusing on simply breathing. Eventually, he stood up from his chair and left the room quietly, heading downstairs. He entered the living room to find both Maja and Serena sleeping on either sofa. Padding exhaustedly across the room, he knelt down and placed an arm on Serena's back. Her eyes instantly opened and she blinked rapidly as she became aware of her surroundings. Looking into Hanssen's eyes, she knew what had happened. Sitting up, she pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly. Lying back on the sofa, coaxing him to join her, she held his body close to hers, his head on her chest and her arms wrapped vice-like around him. They remained in that position for hours, Serena sure she could feel moisture seeping through her shirt at one point. She stroked his head, kissing him regularly, letting him know she was still there.

* * *

Serena couldn't sleep. She was lying on the sofa, Hanssen almost on top of her as he wrapped himself around her, their arms holding each other tight. He had woken her from her nap early this morning and as soon as her eyes landed on his face, she knew why. He hadn't uttered a single word since he'd come to her and she wasn't about to force him. She lay listening to his slow, deep breaths, happy that he had managed to get to sleep...eventually. For the first hour or so, she had been shocked to feel her shirt becoming damp and realised Hanssen was crying. He made no sound, his body didn't give him away, he simply allowed his grief to flow out, quietly, as she held him. Serena raised her hand to check her watch, 6am. She knew she would have to wake him soon, and Maja, as she still didn't know. Sighing, Serena kissed his head gently, stroking his back lovingly as she began to nudge him towards consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he looked up at her in confusion momentarily, before everything fell into place and his eyes clouded over. She reached a hand to his cheek and made eye contact.

"I love you." was all she said as he nodded and sat up, stretching. She looked down at her shirt and noticed the tell-tale signs of tear-stains. Looking up, she saw Hanssen's nervous glance at the shirt and she reached out a hand to squeeze his arm lightly, reassuring him. He sat still for a few moments, watching Maja sleep and wondering how he was going to break the news to her. He was very conscious of the fact there was a corpse upstairs and he would need to call the undertakers soon, but not just yet. Serena placed a hand on his thigh as she swung her legs off the side of the sofa and straightened her hair out. "I'll make some coffee." she said gently, kissing his cheek and heading for the kitchen. He knew she was giving him the space to talk to Maja and he silently thanked her. He had no idea how she was going to react to the news, given how close her and Anders appeared to have gotten. Taking a deep breath, he stood and moved over to the opposite sofa, kneeling down and nudging her softly until she began to stir.

"Maja." he said stonily, keeping his emotions in check. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, sitting bolt upright and staring uneasily.

"What's happened? Is he...?" she trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. Hanssen held her gaze as he nodded slowly. He watched as her face crumpled and she let out a cry filled with anguish. Standing up stiffly, he reached a hand down to her shoulder, watching as she fell apart before him. He backed away slowly, leaving the room and giving her some privacy. He found Serena sat in the kitchen, thoughtfully staring into a mug of coffee. She looked up as she heard him approaching and pushed a mug towards him as he took a seat next to her. Sipping their coffees in silence, they looked anywhere but at each other. Serena could sense that Hanssen was finding it hard to keep his emotions under control and didn't want to push him one way or the other. Finishing his drink, he looked at his watch before taking out his phone and calling the undertakers. Serena busied herself with washing their mugs before she turned to find Hanssen stood in the middle of the room, staring at the ground. Her heart ached for him as he looked up and she saw the pain and confusion in his eyes. Walking briskly towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into an embrace, pulling him to her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he exhaled and buried his face in her neck, the two of them standing silent, swaying gently.

* * *

Maja had been up to say her goodbyes before the undertakers had arrived and had subsequently been picked up by her husband Nils, who had taken her home. Hanssen was sat on the porch, staring out over the lake when he felt a presence beside him. Looking up, he saw Serena shuffling uncertainly, wondering whether her presence was a welcome one. Patting the bench beside him, she exhaled and took a seat, reaching for his hand. He felt completely devoid of any emotion...simply empty. Staring out across the water, he allowed Serena to hold his hand, but he felt completely limp. He couldn't cry, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do anything except sit. Whenever he tried to think about it, his mind would push it away, choosing instead to focus on _anything_ else. It was only when he felt himself being pulled to his feet that he realised Serena was talking to him.

"Come on, let's get back. Where's the key?" she asked, nodding to the house. "I'll lock up." Hanssen waved his arm vaguely at the house and muttered something before descending the steps and heading for the boat. Serena was sure she'd heard the word _sideboard_ so she went into the house and sure enough, there on the sideboard was a bunch of keys. Taking a slow look around, she noticed how eerily silent the house was now that another life had been extinguished within it. Sighing, she went to the door, locking it behind her and followed Hanssen to the boat.

He didn't speak for the entire journey back, simply staring off into the distance. He did however, hold onto Serena's hand as if his life depended on it. She looked down at his hand wrapped around hers and frowned, worriedly. It was as if he was afraid to let go in case she left him too. Squeezing his hand gently she noticed his slight exhale and drop of the shoulders, even if he wasn't aware himself. Having lost her father at a fairly young age, Serena had a slight knowledge of how Hanssen must be feeling. Her father had been killed in an RTC caused by a drunk driver when she was only 15. She remembered the day the police had come to the house, sitting her and her mother down and breaking the news to them. Their first feeling was one of shock and incredulity, believing they had identified him wrongly...but they hadn't. Serena's mother, Adrienne, had never been the same again. She had been devastated by the loss, never getting over his untimely demise, choosing to live the rest of her life without a partner, remaining loyal to the love of her life. Serena knew that it wasn't entirely the same thing, the circumstances were different, but they had both lost a parent...or in Hanssen's case, now both parents.

Reaching the apartment, Serena took charge and took the keys from Hanssen after his third attempt at locating the correct one. He appeared to be moving in a slight daze, not really taking in his surroundings, and Serena wondered if this was how he reacted after his mother's death too. She guided him gently into the bedroom and reached for his shirt buttons, beginning to undo them. Regardless of the fact it was three in the afternoon, Serena felt they could both do with some sleep. She removed his shirt quickly, folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser before turning and seeing he hadn't moved a muscle. She went back to him and reached for his belt buckle, undoing it quickly and unzipping his trousers, pulling them down slowly. She tried to keep her mind off _what_ she was doing and tried to focus on the _why_...what had led them to this point. She could feel her heart beating faster as her skin came into contact with his and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised as Hanssen pulled her to her feet and began to unbutton her own shirt, sliding it off her arms gently before reaching for her trousers and doing the same. They stood in front of each other in nothing but their underwear and stepped into an embrace. The feeling of the skin to skin contact seemed to provoke a reaction from Hanssen as she felt him against her thigh as he kissed her neck. She could feel her breathing getting more erratic as he began running his hands down her back, making her shiver. She pulled back to look in his eyes but he cut her off by bringing his lips to hers.

Hanssen felt nothing and everything all at the same time. As Serena began undressing him, his desire for her began to burn inside him as he realised they needed each other. He needed her to take away his pain, make him feel something else and she needed to comfort him...love him. Landing on the bed together, their kisses turned more urgent as moans escaped their lips and feelings bubbled over. Hanssen suddenly realised that she had stopped what she was doing and instead had pulled his head into her neck, making soothing sounds. It was then that he realised he was crying. He couldn't hold back any longer as he felt the last barrier crumble and years of pent-up rage, hurt and anguish came spilling out. There were so many things flying around in his head and he couldn't make sense of any of them. The only thing he _did_ know, was Serena was holding him tight, soothing him as he cried into her.

Serena had felt a drop of moisture on her cheek and upon opening her eyes had discovered Hanssen's cheeks were soaked and he had begun sobbing. His body shook as his grief finally overcame him and she stopped what she was doing, bringing him to her and holding him close. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt his body shuddering against hers as he cried loudly, releasing his anguish into the world. He seemed almost surprised by his own reaction but Serena had known it would come. She had seen it in his eyes as they had left his father's house...the look she had seen on her own face many times. As she lay stroking the back of his head and making soothing sounds, his tears eventually dried up and his breathing slowed enough for him to speak.

"Thank you for pushing me...with my father." he whispered, choking back a sob at the mention of Anders. Serena sighed and held him tighter.

"I love you, Henrik." she said quietly, feeling his arms tighten around her as her eyelids began to droop.

"I love you too." he mumbled, as sleep overcame them both and they succumbed, nestled safely in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Thank you lovely people for your reviews on the previous chapter! Now, this one kind of went in its' own direction but IT'S OKAY because I got things back on track! Phew. So basically, enjoy and I hope you like my more human, vulnerable side to Hanssen. Keep on reviewing guys :)) **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Serena slowly drifted towards consciousness as she felt a light tickle on her arm, moving up and down. She groaned and opened one eye, looking up at Hanssen leaning over her, stroking her gently.

"Ugh." she mumbled, closing her eyes and turning away from him. She heard him laugh as he snuggled up behind her, pulling her into his embrace.

"It's time we got up." Hanssen whispered, kissing the back of her neck gently, before doing the same to her shoulder-blade. Serena smiled at the feeling of his delicate display of affection and opened her eyes slowly.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily, placing her hands on his; at her waist, and stroking them.

"7am." Hanssen said in between kisses and she frowned before wriggling around and turning to face him.

"We slept all afternoon and all night!?" she exclaimed, looking into his eyes in shock.

"It would appear so." he said gently, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her lips. Serena regarded him curiously, raising a hand to the side of his face and looking deep into his eyes.

"How are you?" She noticed the slight look of apprehension cross his features before he nodded slowly, smiling lightly.

"I'm better. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I hadn't been expecting that outpour of emotion." he admitted, thinking back to his endless sobs the day before. Sighing, Serena nudged closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. She could feel Hanssen struggling to control himself, his gaze dropping to her chest, as did his hand.

"Henrik, you have nothing to apologise for. You were upset, you cried, your partner held you." she spoke softly, trying not to become distracted by Hanssen's wandering hands. "Hey...you can show me anything, _feel _anything and I'll be here to support you. I _love_ you." she emphasised as he smiled and she saw the dark look in his eyes as his hand moved lower down her body, making her gasp.

* * *

"I'll be back Monday, Mr. Spence...until then, any queries you can direct either to Mr. Griffin or Miss. Naylor." Hanssen looked up and frowned slightly, Serena watching him with unease. "No I do not know where Ms. Campbell is...I believe she has taken some personal leave. Yes, thank you Mr. Spence." Hanging up, Hanssen shook his head, placing his phone back in his pocket and reaching for the coffee cup in front of him.

"What did _he_ want?" Serena sat opposite him, nursing a cup of fresh coffee and chuckled at the look Hanssen gave her.

"I believe Mr. Spence was fishing for gossip. He seems very interested in finding out why the hospital's CEO and deputy are away at the same time." Serena noticed Hanssen shuffle nervously in his seat, looking out across the square at the people milling around.

"Well he doesn't know anything, so you can relax." she smiled. Hanssen's mood for the past few days, since his father's death had been unpredictable and erratic. One minute he would be telling her how much he loved her and the next he'd be shouting, saying they should call a halt to their relationship. Serena felt she had to tread very carefully and was finding it hard to make allowances for him rather than simply telling him to go to hell. Anders' funeral was tomorrow and Serena was dreading it. They had already fought on numerous occasions about whether Hanssen should attend or not, him believing it would be hypocritical of him as he hadn't cared enough when he'd been alive, never mind now he was dead. Reaching for her own phone after realising Hanssen was not going to continue their conversation, she typed out a message to her daughter.

_Hi sweetheart, I miss you lots. I should be back on Monday, but I'll call you later to give you more details. Hope dad is behaving himself! Love you lots, speak to you later. xxxx_

Smiling as she hit 'send', she looked up to see Hanssen looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, returning her phone to her pocket and watching him shrug his shoulders before returning his gaze to the passing people. Serena knew the real reason Hanssen didn't want to go to the funeral...it had been obvious to her from the beginning. He knew Fredrik would be there and was quite clearly terrified at the prospect of meeting his son. She knew she should be more lenient with him and let him do what he thought was right, but she couldn't drop it. She didn't feel it would help Hanssen in any way by staying away from his father's funeral. He needed to say goodbye, to finalise things in his own head...he'd never gotten the chance with his mother and it had haunted him all his life. Sighing, she put down her coffee cup and shifted her seat a little closer so she could reach for his leg. He flinched as her hand came into contact with his knee, not having been expecting her touch. Taking back her hand, Serena tried to disguise the look of obvious surprise on her face, standing up and smoothing down her shirt.

"Serena..." he said slowly as she smiled at him and motioned for him to finish his coffee.

"Come on, we told Sanna we'd be there by 6." she said a little too brightly as she picked up her bag and stepped away from the table, looking out across the square. Hanssen remained seated, watching her closely, having seen how his involuntary reaction had affected her.

"Serena..." he said again as she held out her arm in the direction of the apartment.

"Talk and walk, Hanssen." she said loudly as she began to move off in that direction. He followed her quickly, walking slightly behind her as they returned to the apartment. That was another thing that was bothering him. Upon their return to Holby, what were they going to do about their relationship? Would they tell everyone they were now a couple or would they keep it to themselves? Hanssen hated not knowing and it drove him half mad that he didn't know how to broach the subject with her. As they entered the apartment, he reached for her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Serena, I'm sorry...I..." she shook her head and smiled tiredly.

"You don't need to be sorry about _anything_..." she began but Hanssen gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Will you let me finish please? Look...I'm finding all of this a little _difficult_ and I'm sorry if it seems I am pushing you out, I'm really not." he paused and found her eyes searching his face, waiting for him to crumble but he was determined to hold it together. "Mr. Spence's phone-call worried me slightly." he continued as she frowned. "It made me think about our return to Holby City and what will happen." She reached her hand to his hip as she stepped closer.

"What do you mean, 'what will happen'?"

"About us." he concluded, looking at her worriedly. She rolled her eyes as she stepped even closer and reached her arms around his tiny waist, making a mental note to make sure he was eating enough.

"Henrik, there's no need to worry about that _now_. Let's just get through tomorrow and then we have the weekend to decide what we want to do, okay?" He smiled as he kissed her softly, inhaling her shampoo as he did so.

"Mmm." he murmured as he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her jaw lightly.

"The bedroom?" she breathed, feeling that familiar passion igniting within her as his hands left her weak-kneed. Taking her hand in his, he led her into the bedroom where they stood looking at each other before Hanssen's eyes dropped to her chest and he frowned. Reaching out and undoing the top button of her shirt, he stepped closer.

"You won't be needing this." he said quietly, his fingers making light work of the buttons as his head dropped to her chest, kissing her skin ever so softly. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of his touch. Even when they'd been arguing fiercely, it still surprised her how gentle his touch could be. His preference was to take things slowly, taking his pleasure from seeing her pleasure. Running her hands across his chest, she began unbuttoning his shirt, placing her hands gently on either side. Although their lovemaking was often sensuous and loving, it could also be heated, filled with passion and an energy she hadn't known she possessed. She could feel things heading in that direction as she felt herself being pressed against the chest of drawers, Hanssen having manoeuvred them across the room without her realising. She felt his excitement as he pushed against her, harder, until she shoved him backwards onto the bed and followed...smiling at the look of surprise on his face.

* * *

"Ready?" Hanssen asked as Serena appeared in front of him, a smile spreading across his face. He took in her appearance and her obvious lack of confidence when it came to her body and clothing. Tonight, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a loose white blouse, cinched at the waist with a chunky brown belt. Hanssen felt the usual attraction to her, maybe slightly increased due to her nervousness. He reached out his hands to her and pulled her close, smiling down at her. "You look beautiful." he breathed, watching as her face lit up and she relaxed slightly. He'd never truly understand how such a formidable, intelligent, sexy woman could feel so inadequate with her appearance. Kissing her softly, they parted and headed for the door. As they stood waiting for Sanna or Bernhard to open the door, Hanssen's hand found Serena's and held it tight. "I do love you, Ms. Campbell." he said, turning his head towards her as she narrowed her eyes jokingly and smiled.

"That's just as well, because I love _you_, Mr. Hanssen." Their connection was broken as the door opened and a flustered Sanna appeared.

"Good evening! Come in, come in!" she smiled, standing to one side as they entered the apartment. Sanna closed the door and turned to Hanssen, pulling him into an embrace, remaining silent until they broke apart. With a knowing look, she squeezed his hand and turned to lead them into the living room. Bernhard was stood leaning over the television, swearing quietly to himself. "Bernhard! Henrik and Serena are here!" Sanna said happily as he turned, smiled and continued with what he was doing. "Oh that TV has been nothing but trouble since we bought it. Maybe you can be looking at it, Henrik?" she asked hopefully as he nodded and went to join Bernhard. Serena turned to Sanna as she smiled, motioning for her to follow her into the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, Serena noticed the washing up that needed doing and headed for the sink, turning on the hot water. "Leave that!" Sanna scolded as Serena began to wash the crockery.

"Nonsense, I'll have it done in no time at all!" she smiled reassuringly at the older woman as she set to work. They remained in silence for a few minutes before Sanna exhaled loudly and turned to face her.

"How is Henrik?" she asked worriedly as Serena continued what she was doing and thought of how best to answer.

"He's okay. To begin with I was quite worried, he seemed so distant and closed off, but now he _seems_ to be accepting it slowly." she answered, washing the last mug and drying her hands.

"He has never been a person for showing emotions." Sanna sighed, folding her arms and leaning against the kitchen cupboards. "The happiest I have known him was when you both arrived here." She smiled, thinking back to the first day she'd seen him again. "He was so full of joy and thoughts for the future." Shrugging, she dropped her arms and tilted her head. "_You_ made him like that. He really does love you." Serena nodded as she stood opposite Sanna, reaching a hand to her necklace without realising.

"I know. I never thought I'd feel anything for him except frustration and a strong dislike." she laughed, thinking how feelings could suddenly change. "But now...now I don't want to go back to a life without him in it. It feels like we were always meant to be together...it makes sense." she explained, Sanna nodding. "It's going to be hard once we're back in Holby, we hardly ever see eye to eye at work...but I think this is it. It's completely insane and shouldn't work...but it does." Sanna smiled lovingly at Serena as they suddenly noticed Hanssen stood in the doorway. Clearing his throat, he stared incredulously at Serena before turning to Sanna.

"All fixed." he said simply, holding out a hand towards Serena. "Shall we?" She smiled as she placed her hand in his and he led them through to the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, Bernhard went to get them a drink and Hanssen turned to Serena. "Did you really mean what you just said in there?" he asked nervously, his eyes darting around.

"That depends on which part..." she joked, quirking an eyebrow as he laughed and kissed her softly. Placing a hand on his knee, he followed and linked their fingers tightly.

"Come on through!" Sanna shouted from the kitchen as the two of them smiled excitedly and made their way towards the wonderful aromas.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for bearing-with! Silly work shifts have my sleeping pattern all over the place! This was quite hard to write and get right so I hope I've done them justice! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always, please let me know what you think :) Peace-out! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Why do you love me?" Serena frowned and leant up on one elbow, looking down at Hanssen.

"What do you mean?" He looked away in fear and repeated his question.

"Why do you love me?" Serena kept her gaze on his face, chewing her lip slightly as she contemplated her answer.

"Well...you're in a position to further my career..." she began as he looked up in shock and she smirked as she continued. "...you have an apartment in Stockholm, you're fairly wealthy and you have a HUGE..."

"Okay! I get it!" Hanssen said loudly, holding up a hand as she giggled and leant on his chest, looking into his eyes. He stared back at her, smiling lightly as she felt his breath entering and exiting his body.

"Why do you _think _I love you?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"I don't know." he said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes I really don't know." he said quietly, looking intently at Serena's arm, stroking it gently. She watched him and noticed how nervous and unsure of himself he actually was. He really did not understand how or _why_ someone would love him. Her heart ached for him in that moment, making her wish there was a way she could show him.

"Henrik..." She reached out a hand to his face until he was forced to look into her eyes again. "You're _kind_, you're _intelligent_, you're _funny_, you're _sensitive_, you always try and do the right thing, you're _selfless_, you're _neurotic_, you're _unsure_, but most of all...as cheesy as this may sound...you're _you_!" she said passionately, staring into his eyes, willing him to believe her. He smiled and raised his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely before pulling away and stroking her face lovingly. "Come on then." she prompted, as he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What is it you love about _me_?" He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and pulling a face.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as she prodded him in the ribs. Sitting up swiftly, he shifted their positions so she was lying beneath him and he was propped up above her. "Where to begin?" he wondered aloud, his eyes boring into hers. "You're _strong_, you're _intelligent_, you're _determined_, you're _selfless_, you're _beautiful,_ you always try your best, you do what you believe to be right, you're _sexy_, and most importantly of all..." he breathed, nuzzling her neck "...you're incredibly _passionate_." She laughed as he began kissing a trail down her neck, stopping at her clavicle and suddenly looking up at her, a serious expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, giggling at the sudden change in his demeanour. When he didn't answer, she wriggled beneath him until his eyes were forced, once again, to lock with hers. "Tell me." she said softly, stroking his cheek as he smiled warmly.

"Marry me." Serena's hand froze as she stared, wide-eyed at him. "Marry me." he said again, holding back, looking down at her. She stared, speechless, knowing in her heart what her answer would be...but not quite having the guts to vocalise it. Spurred on by the fact she hadn't laughed in his face or run screaming from the apartment, Hanssen leaned closer to her, brushing his lips against hers. "Marry me Serena." he whispered, feeling her hands run up his back to his shoulders. When she didn't speak for a few moments, he shifted off her, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He berated himself, realising how utterly stupid he had sounded, having followed his impulse. He closed his eyes attempting to rid himself of the feeling of embarrassment washing over him as he felt the bed move next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Serena stood at the foot of the bed, pulling on her dressing gown. He frowned as he sat up and watched as she headed for the door, her cheeks flushed. "Where are you going?" he asked, but she ignored him and continued through the door, leaving the room. He threw back the duvet and followed her, pulling on his own dressing gown as he left the room. "Serena?" he called as he looked around the kitchen and moved through to the living room. He entered to see her stood in the middle of the room, arms folded across her chest. She stared at him uncertainly as he shuffled nervously in the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him, trying to find her confidence but failing. She dropped her gaze momentarily and Hanssen realised she was upset. He didn't know how to reply, feeling utterly rejected and humiliated. "Well!?" she demanded, evidently finding her resolve as she stared him down.

"I...I'm sorry." he whispered causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't want you to be sorry...I want you to tell me what on earth possessed you!" she said exasperatedly. "_Especially_ after what I told you the other day, or did you simply not listen?" Hanssen stood still, staring at the ground and wishing it would open, and swallow him whole. Sighing, the fight left her as she noticed how dejected and upset he looked. Walking over to him slowly, she reached for his chin, tilting his head so she could look him in the eye. "Henrik...this isn't about us right now." she said quietly, taking his hand in hers as she smiled softly. "This is about you and the loss of your father. It's not the right time." she finished as he nodded his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away in the moment." he explained, staring at her blankly.

"Please don't be sorry. It's not a _no_...it's a _not now_." she elaborated as his head slowly rose and his eyes held hers, filled with hope and confusion.

"It's _not_ a no?" he asked quietly. Serena sighed, raising a hand to his cheek and cupping it gently.

"It's a 'let's get through tomorrow and see what happens'...okay?" she asked him gently as he smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I love you Serena." he breathed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his neck.

"I love you too." she mumbled into his skin as he slowly led them back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Serena's eyes snapped open for what felt like the hundredth time as Hanssen shifted behind her, exhaling loudly. She rolled her eyes as she adjusted her position, before she felt a hand come to rest on her hip.

"I'm awake." she yawned as she rolled onto her back and turned her head towards him. "Turn _this_ off." she said, poking his forehead before dropping her hand and feeling her eyes drooping again.

"What if I can't do it...Serena?" She sighed as she reached out and turned on the bedside lamp, pushing herself up in the bed so she was almost sitting.

"Okay, what are we having?" she asked, as she turned towards him, waiting for him to speak.

"Tomorrow...what if I can't give him what he wants? I don't even _know_ what he wants!" he spat, frowning in worry as she blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes from sleep.

"We _are_ talking about Fredrik here...right?" Hanssen looked at her as if she was being deliberately dense before continuing.

"Yes. What if he wants a relationship? What if he doesn't?" He dropped his head and began fiddling with the edge of the duvet, Serena waiting for him to continue. She was amazed that he was finally speaking to her about Fredrik because whenever she had tried to broach the subject before, he had instantly shut it down. His need to talk about the matter shocked her slightly as it was something she had not been expecting. "What if I can't be what he wants me to be?" he whispered as his eyes met hers and she reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "Tell me what to do, Serena. Please, just tell me what I should do and I'll do it." She sighed at the heartbreaking look on his face and smiled gently.

"Nobody can tell you what to do about this, Henrik...only you can decide that. I personally don't think worrying about it _right now _is going to help in any way." Shuffling closer as he kept his gaze on her, she looked deep into his eyes. "When you see him tomorrow, _if_ you talk to him...you'll know what to do. Instinct will take over, Henrik, one way or another." She smiled warmly at him as she bent and kissed his forehead lightly. "Come on, shuffle down." she commanded as they moved down the bed together, her leaning back to switch off the light before nestling down to sleep in his arms. "You're a _good_ man, Henrik. Everybody makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean to say that they weren't for the best at the time." she paused as she felt him sigh heavily, pulling her tighter. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing." she said wistfully, kissing his neck as she felt him kiss her head.

"I never realised how wise you were." he breathed into her hair as she smiled.

"I've been called many things in my life..._wise_ has never been one of them." she joked as he chuckled.

* * *

Hanssen lay awake, staring at the ceiling and chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get through today and the thought scared him. He always had a plan and he always stuck to that plan, but today...things were left rather up in the air. Hanssen liked to be in control...to have some say in what he was about to do, but today, he had none. Feeling Serena shift slightly, exhaling heavily, he looked down at the sleeping woman whose head was resting on his chest. Reaching a hand up, he began to slowly stroke her hair, smiling to himself. He still couldn't get his head around the fact he was in love with Serena Campbell and that she actually loved him back. He always thought he'd continue life alone, too messed up to begin a relationship with anyone, but luckily he'd been wrong. There were moments when he felt like throttling her as she knew exactly which buttons to push, but there were others when she was so tender, so loving that his heart melted. He shifted slightly so he could see her face and he smiled as he continued running his hand through her hair. He really could not imagine the rest of his life without Serena in it. They had come from indifference to one another, to pure hatred and rivalry, to mistrust, to love. He watched her chest moving in and out and thought back to the first night they had spent together.

They had returned to his house after their usual Friday night meeting and had proceeded to open a bottle of wine. The wine was still sitting on the table the next morning, untouched, as they had found themselves urgently ripping at each other's clothing, unable to wait a second longer. He remembered the way she had become self conscious as he had undressed her, but only until he himself was equally as undressed. He recalled her sudden reluctance to make the first move, the pair of them simply stood opposite each other, nervously glancing around the room. In the end, he had taken control and stepped towards her, kissing her softly and feeling her respond to him as she moaned into the kiss. That had been all the encouragement Hanssen had needed, feeling her smiling as she felt him pressing against her.

He looked down at the sleeping form of the woman he was madly in love with and he smiled again, watching her laying contentedly across him.

"Stop it." she said suddenly, causing him to jump slightly. She'd caught him staring but honestly, he didn't care.

"I will not." he replied, watching as her mouth formed into a sleepy smile and she moved a hand up to rest on his upper chest.

"What time is it?" she asked as she began stroking him softly.

"Just after 6am...there' s no hurry to get up." he assured her as she groaned, frowning.

"5 more minutes." she mumbled as he laughed, squeezing her tight.

"Take as many as you need." as she fell quiet, Hanssen found his eyes drawn back to her again. The duvet had moved slightly and he had a clear view down both of their bodies. He loved the way they seemed to just _fit_ together physically, moulding into one. Running his hand down her back, he felt her shudder and saw a smile creep onto her face. She turned her head slightly, opening her eyes and was met with Hanssen's hopeful expression. She stared at him, trying to focus her eyes properly, registering the silly grin on his face.

"Well this makes a change...is that how annoying _I _come across every morning?" she asked him cheekily, referring to the fact _she_ was normally the early riser, as he frowned and a wicked glint appeared in his eyes.

"Oh no, you're _much_ worse." he whispered, snuggling down beside her as she turned around to face him.

"Still got it then." she smirked as their hands reached for each other. "So come on then...why the early wake-up?" she asked, yawning as she felt herself revelling in the heat coming from his body as she shuffled slightly closer.

"Have you tried sleeping with a beautiful woman lying next to you? It's almost impossible." Reaching a hand to stroke her cheek she rolled her eyes and moved closer, so their faces were only inches apart.

"Sorry to disappoint you, and your fantasy, but I've never slept with a beautiful woman." she smiled, feeling his arm drape over her waist.

"Shame." he whispered, pulling her in and holding his lips tantalisingly close, feeling her breath on his face. Running a hand down his back, she felt him quiver as she held back, not allowing herself to be the one who broke first and leant into the kiss. She could feel his hand wandering around her thighs as he continued looking deep into her eyes. She reached her hand down beneath the covers and saw his eyes widen as he registered the feel of her touch. Closing his eyes briefly, he snapped them open again and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her passionately. Manoeuvring themselves so Hanssen was looking down at her, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands roaming her body. Opening them and looking up at him, she watched as he simply stared at her, raising a hand to her face and holding it there. He suddenly dropped his head to her neck and began to kiss his way downwards as she let out a low moan.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies for the length of time it's taken me to update! Been moving house etc! Thank you all for bearing with and I hope you feel the love for this next chapter. We of course, move onto Anders' funeral. I didn't really want to spend too much time on the funeral itself, more the after-effects and ways they all cope. Please feel free to review :) Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As she lay beside him, watching his chest rising and falling in his dozing state, she knew she'd fallen and fallen hard. Beside her was a man she had initially thought of as cold and heartless but who had stirred a heat and a passion within her that she had thought long-since dead. Since her marriage had failed in the most spectacular way, she had shut herself off from any and all opportunities of being hurt again. But lying here now, looking down at the man who was as broken and scared as she was, she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. She realised that things would not turn out as they had with Edward, because this was _not _Edward! Hanssen needed her as much as she needed him and that made them equal...allowing them to lean on each other. She leant up on her right elbow and placed her left hand on his chest. He turned his head and looked at her hand before placing his own with it and linking their fingers. Smiling, she returned to lying alongside him, her head on his chest listening to his heart beating.

"Will we still be this passionate further down the line?" she asked quietly, feeling him draw breath to answer.

"Well considering every time I see you I can't help but want you, I should think so." he surmised, kissing the top of her head. She chuckled as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure you'll tire of that soon...you must know every inch of me by now." Hanssen shifted so he was lying beside her, looking into her eyes. He pulled the sheet down slightly to reveal her torso and his eyes wandered to her stomach.

"Here's something new." he said, kissing her skin delicately and feeling her shiver at the contact. Looking back up at her, he grew serious. "I will never tire of you, your body, or the way you make me feel." She smiled lovingly at him as he kissed her gently and reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"We'd better get up." Looking over at the clock, she suddenly realised how much time had passed, it was getting on for 8am. She sat up and stretched her arms above her, Hanssen watching with a smile on his face. Turning back to him, she grew serious. "I know today isn't going to be easy for you...but I'll be right there with you, okay?" He nodded gently as she bent to kiss him lightly, then swinging her legs off the bed, headed for the bathroom. Hanssen remained in bed, thinking about what the day had in store for him but suddenly, he didn't feel so afraid anymore. He had the woman he loved, and who loved him, willing to stand by his side and give him her strength. Dragging himself from the rapidly cooling bed, he reached for his funeral suit from the wardrobe and dressed quickly. Serena emerged from the bathroom and headed for the wardrobe, pondering what to wear. He noticed a look of uncertainty cross her face, and went to stand beside her.

"What's wrong?" Turning and looking up at him, he could see she was having some form of internal dilemma.

"Well, since you didn't tell me the _nature_ of our trip, I didn't really pack anything appropriate for a funeral. The only black item of clothing I have _really_ is this..." Holding up the dress that drove him to distraction, Hanssen smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Perfect." was all he said as he turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Serena chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she began to get dressed. She didn't think she'd _ever_ get used to the way he looked at her...how attractive he thought she was. She brushed her hair quickly, applied some make-up and perfume, the Elizabeth Arden one Hanssen seemed to prefer, then she went to join him.

* * *

Hanssen had been incredibly quiet throughout the journey to the church and through the service, speaking only to greet people he knew and introduce Serena. She kept a very close eye on him, noticing his cold exterior returning in order to protect himself. The only unspoken way she had of knowing whether he was okay was to squeeze his hand and receive a squeeze in return. In fact, Hanssen had kept a tight grip on her hand since they had left the apartment, only dropping it once to climb from the car. She understood that he needed to feel grounded in the present; that he had an anchor here for fear of drifting away into his sea of grief. Looking up at him nervously, she saw his gaze following the coffin's journey to the grave behind the church. They began to follow, slowly, Serena noticing Fredrik walking slightly behind her to her left. She turned and smiled understandingly at him as he nodded his head in return. Hanssen hadn't even acknowledged the presence of his son so far, choosing instead to keep his head bowed and his eyes focused elsewhere. During the service, Serena had noticed Hanssen had developed an interest in the hem of her dress as he fiddled with it, listening to the service but being unable to look at the coffin in front of him.

Sighing, she squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze in return, running his thumb over her knuckles softly. As they reached the graveside, they watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground and it was time for the family members to approach and lay a flower on the casket. Hanssen stepped forwards, gripping Serena's hand tightly and pulling her with him. He stood at the edge of the grave and looked down, feeling a wave of grief hit him so hard he thought he'd been punched in the chest. Unable to stifle the sob that escaped his lips, Serena moved closer, grabbing onto his arm and holding it tight. He felt tears slowly begin their journey down his cheeks as he bent and dropped the yellow snapdragon onto the coffin. Standing up straight, he smiled through his tears and exhaled.

_"Jag älskar dig, fader. Jag beklagar."_ he managed to whisper before his voice caught in his throat and he looked down at Serena. She turned her head to him and locked eyes with his, smiling reassuringly. Stroking his arm, she led him away as Fredrik and Maja took their turn. As they stood to one side, she noticed Hanssen watching his son carefully. He watched as Fredrik held his mother close as she broke down and sobbed into his chest. Serena felt Hanssen's grip on her tighten as he took a breath and composed himself.

"Hey." she said quietly as he looked down at her through red-rimmed eyes. She simply smiled gently, unable to voice her feelings at that moment, but he understood perfectly. He smiled lightly, bending and kissing her softly before straightening up as his son approached.

"We are going to our apartment for refreshments. You are welcome to join." he said simply, Hanssen swallowed nervously.

"That is very kind of you, I'm sure we'd love to attend." Hanssen replied, maintaining eye contact with his son.

"It wasn't my idea. Mother seems to want you there." he said emotionlessly and walked away, leaving Serena holding Hanssen tighter. She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked as he huffed and shook himself.

"I feel it would be good to show our faces." he surmised, smiling down at her lightly. As she returned his gaze, she saw how much he was hurting and reached a hand around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Whatever you want to do, is fine by me." she said simply, as he looked back up at his son and nodded stiffly.

* * *

Serena had never been to a wake before, having preferred to leave after her fathers' service and head to the nearest bar. She sat silently, Hanssen's hand grasping her own as she sipped her tea and looked around her. Maja and Nils were busy offering everybody various cakes and sandwiches whilst Fredrik was stood by himself in a corner of the room, glaring into his cup of tea.

"Talk to him." Serena whispered to Hanssen as he looked up and followed her gaze.

"He doesn't look very inviting of a conversation." he muttered, finishing his tea and placing the cup down on the coffee table. Serena sighed, recognising Hanssen's tone of voice and decided to leave it for now. She'd already pushed him with his father and didn't want to force him to do anything else he was unsure of. Smiling at him, she made to stand up but was pulled backwards as she realised he still had hold of her hand. Looking down at him, she noticed the look of panic in his eyes.

"I need the toilet." she said quietly, but still he wouldn't release her hand. "Unless you want to join me?" she asked sarcastically as he regretfully let go of her and watched her leave the room.

She splashed water on her face, dabbing at it gently, careful not to smudge her make-up and left the bathroom. On her way back to the living room, she noticed the smell of smoke and followed it to a bedroom which she deduced to be Fredrik's as he was stood on the balcony, cigarette in hand. Approaching him quietly, she stepped out next to him and smiled lightly.

"Got another?" she asked him as he nodded and handed her the packet. Serena rarely, if ever, smoked but she felt if any time were to warrant such behaviour, this was it. Lighting up, she felt the familiar burning sensation in the back of her throat and exhaled loudly, relaxing. She looked up at Fredrik who was watching her with interest. "How are you coping?" she asked him, noticing his look of concern at her personal question.

"I'm fine. It's mother I'm worried about. Her and farfar were close." he finished, taking a drag on his cigarette and exhaling into the air. She nodded in understanding and turned to face him properly, the cigarette dangling between her fingertips.

"Don't hide your feelings...not with me." she said gently. "Think of me as an 'uninvolved party'...someone you can confide in." she finished, taking a drag and exhaling as Fredrik watched her and took a breath.

"But you _are_ involved." he said, twirling the cigarette between his fingers. "You and my father seem to be _very much_ involved." She smiled and reached a hand out to his arm.

"That doesn't mean to say that I can't still be here for you...or for your mother for that matter." she reassured him as he relaxed slightly.

"I'm just feeling confused." he allowed, thinking of how to explain his predicament. "On the one hand, I have a grieving mother but on the other, a grieving father. If I say I want to get to know him, I'm dishonouring Nils who has raised me since birth but if I don't then I'm dishonouring my father! Does that make sense?" he asked. Serena saw the look of vulnerability in his eyes and tilted her head to the side, regarding him curiously.

"Do you _want_ to get to know your father?" she asked as he thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I may like to at some point in the future...but not now." he whispered as she nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Too many things have happened for you to be able to understand your true emotions right now and it's _perfectly normal_!" she emphasised as he looked unsure. "Just do what you need to do..._feel_ what you need to feel. When you're ready, make the connection." she grew silent suddenly and Fredrik waited for her to continue. "I can't promise Henrik will welcome you with loving arms, or tell you all the things you want to hear. All I can promise you is, one way or another you'll get your closure." she said as she finished her cigarette and threw it over the banister to the street below. Fredrik watched her for a moment before smiling softly.

"Thank you, for being honest." he answered, reaching a hand to her shoulder. "It seems my father has chosen a wonderful partner. I hope we can see more of each other." he said quietly as she smiled softly.

"Of course, your father is a good man. He..." she broke off as she noticed the tall figure of Hanssen appear behind Fredrik and look out at the scene in front of him in confusion. She reached up for Fredrik's hand and squeezed it before walking over to Hanssen. Raising a hand to his cheek she brought his face down and kissed him softly. "Talk to him." she murmured as she kissed him again and headed back inside, leaving them alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well I have _finally_ managed to update this! I tell you, I could literally just keep writing this story forever...so many possible avenues to explore! However, I do feel I should begin to wrap it up soon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think :) Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hanssen stood awkwardly at the end of the balcony and glanced nervously at his son. Fredrik regarded his father curiously, tipping out another cigarette and lighting up. Hanssen frowned in distaste at his son's habit but said nothing, knowing it wasn't his place.

"Serena's a good woman." Fredrik spoke, exhaling smoke into the air and watching his father's reaction.

"She's much more than that." he smiled softly as he looked up at his son and stepped closer. "How are you?" he asked, knowing Fredrik would understand to what he was referring.

"I'm okay. As I said to Serena, it's mother I'm worrying about...she seems incredibly upset by it all."

"I wouldn't worry too much, she is a strong woman is your mother...plus she has Nils to support her." Hanssen leant against the railing and looked down at the street below, watching the traffic go by.

"Nils is very good at that...supporting people." Fredrik spat as he finished his cigarette and tossed it over the side as Serena had done. Hanssen glanced at him, hurt in his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"I can never take back what I did to you and your mother, but I strongly believe you have both fared better because of my leaving than you would have had I stayed."

"Well we'll never know, will we?" Fredrik said sadly as he moved to head inside.

"Fredrik, I am sorry. Please...can't we..." Hanssen paused, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Can't we _what_? Look, I would like to get to know you, you're my father after all, but just not now. Now I have to focus on mother and getting her through this and I can't be thinking about a new relationship with my estranged father." Fredrik noticed the look of hurt and rejection cross his father's face and he sighed, filled with remorse. "I am due to visit the UK in a month's time on training grounds...perhaps we could talk then?" Hanssen nodded stiffly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Okay, a month's time then." he stated, holding out his hand to Fredrik, who swatted it away and pulled his father towards him, hugging him tightly. Hanssen was stunned momentarily, before his arms naturally found their way around his son. He held him close, comforting him as Fredrik exhaled loudly before straightening up and stepping back out of his father's embrace. Smiling, he turned and went back inside, leaving Hanssen feeling elated and terrified at the same time.

* * *

Serena looked up as she noticed Fredrik entering the room, a small smile on his face as he approached his mother and rested a hand on her shoulder, making sure she was alright. She wasn't sure whether she should go and see if Hanssen was okay or not, but decided she'd give him a few minutes to be with his thoughts. As she finished her second cup of tea, she realised he still hadn't returned and so she went to look for him. Re-entering the bedroom she had been in earlier, she noticed his tall figure stood out on the balcony beyond, leaning against the railings. Smiling, she moved through the room and stepped out onto the balcony, placing a hand softly on his back. He turned his head and smiled down at her as he turned back to look out over the City.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly, causing him to sigh and nod his head before turning to face her.

"Sorry, I just needed a few moments by myself." He reached for her hands and held them tightly, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her.

"I started having visions of you being stuck out here, all alone." she joked as he smiled and suddenly leant back, narrowing his eyes.

"What was that I saw when I walked out here earlier? Were you smoking, Serena Campbell?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow playfully as she shrugged and waved away his questions.

"I _very rarely_ do it...only when I feel I need a release." Hanssen frowned and she stepped closer. "As my _usual_ means of release would surely have gotten us into trouble here..." she purred, reaching a hand up to his tie and tweaking it gently "...I decided a cigarette was a safer option." Hanssen chuckled as he felt his cheeks turn red and smiled at her ability to make him blush, even now.

"_You_..." he said sternly "...are nothing but trouble." he said warmly, raising a hand to her cheek and bending to kiss her softly, feeling her respond and allowing her lips to part slightly for him to deepen the kiss. Reaching his arms around her, he held her close and felt her heart hammering in her chest. Moving his lips across her jaw and down her neck, he heard her gasp as he reached her clavicle and felt her hand in his hair. Removing his lips from her skin, with difficulty, he gazed at her and smiled when he saw the state he'd gotten her in. It still amazed him how he ignited such a passion within her and how she did the same for him. "I'm taking you to dinner." he announced, pecking her on the lips. "You deserve to be shown off." She laughed as she stroked his cheek and she looked up at him with a glint in her eye.

"Even in _this_ dress?" she asked mischievously, knowing how Hanssen had disliked the attention she had received the last time she wore it.

"_Especially_ in that dress." he murmured as he dropped his head to her neck, nuzzling her. She giggled as he stepped back and took her hand in his.

As he said goodbye to various people, Serena stood by the door, watching him carefully. He was pretending again. He was raising his guard once more and becoming emotionally detached from all around him. She knew he would crack, she could see it in his eyes, she only hoped that when he did, he'd seek his comfort from her.

* * *

"Please, let me contribute _something_!" Serena complained as Hanssen glared at her and sent the waiter off with enough money to cover the bill plus a generous tip.

"What did I tell you at the airport? I will be paying for everything on this trip." he said, watching as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Why? Because you feel you _should_?" she asked him, as she stuffed her purse back in her bag and leant back in her chair, reaching for her wine glass and taking a sip.

"Not at all. You deserve to have somebody treat you." he explained, reaching for his own glass and finishing the contents before continuing. "I _want_ to treat you, because I love you." he said simply, watching as a small smile graced her lips.

"Well thank you. But as soon as we're back in the UK, I am taking us out for dinner _and_ paying!" she promised as Hanssen inclined his head in agreement.

"Deal." He sat staring at her as she finished her wine and reached for her bag.

"Do you want to head back?" She raised her eyebrows in askance as Hanssen nodded, looking at his watch.

"I suppose it is quite late and I have a few things to sort out tomorrow regarding the house." Serena nodded her understanding as she stood up and pulled on her cardigan before following Hanssen from the restaurant. Stepping out into the cool night air, she exhaled and felt Hanssen's hand find hers as they set off back through 'Gamla Stan' towards the apartment. Serena had been keeping a close eye on Hanssen since the wake at Maja and Nils's apartment. He had seemed a little distant during their meal until she had mentioned wanting to see more of Stockholm's culture before they left. Hanssen's eyes had lit up at this and he had instantly launched into various places of interest and explained their history to her. Feeling his hand wrapped securely around hers, she let out a small sigh as she tried to prepare herself for what she knew was going to be a difficult conversation one way or another. Reaching the apartment, with Hanssen unlocking the door, they entered and she instantly took off her cardigan, the warmth of the apartment hitting her. Heading through to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and one for Hanssen. Upon returning to the living room, she saw him sat on the sofa, legs stretched out in front of him with his eyes shut. She gently sat down beside him as he opened his eyes and she held the water out to him. Smiling, he gratefully accepted and they both drank in silence.

"So, now that we're alone, you can tell me how you're _really_ feeling." Serena spoke softly, regarding him carefully as he seemed to mull over her statement.

"I'm feeling fine." he replied tensely, sipping his water.

"You're not. I can see right through this _shield_ you put up in front of everyone else." She gently took his water from him and placed both glasses on the coffee table. Turning back to him, she shifted closer and took his hand in hers. "You can talk to me, remember? I love you and I'm not going anywhere until you're honest with me. I'm not asking you to pour your heart out to me right now, but just be truthful with me." she said as she stroked his hand and saw his mouth purse slightly. He stared at her for a few minutes before shaking his head and sitting forward.

"I don't wish to talk about it." he said quietly as she nodded and patted his knee.

"Well when you do, you know where I am." Smiling lovingly at him, she leant forwards and pecked him on the cheek before standing and moving back through the kitchen and into the bathroom. As she turned on the shower, she resigned herself to the fact that Hanssen was never going to _fully_ open up to her...it just wasn't in his nature. He had spent such a long time being defensive and only relying on himself that he had never known how it felt to be able to rely on someone else...to _trust_ them. She shook her head as she removed her dress and climbed into the shower. The feeling of the water beating down on her skin left her feeling refreshed and more awake.

Turning off the shower and pulling back the curtain, she was startled to see Hanssen sat on the bathroom floor, his back against the sink unit, her towel on his lap. She nervously glanced at the towel as he lifted his eyes and took in the sight before him. Smiling, he held the towel out to her, which she made a grab for and wrapped it around herself quickly.

"Why do you do that?" Hanssen suddenly asked, causing Serena to pause and frown at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Get self-conscious whenever I look at your body." She felt herself blushing as she smoothed down her hair and stood awkwardly before him.

"Because." she answered, watching him closely and wondering how to get to the door without having to climb over him.

"Because?" he prompted, not letting her off the hook that easily. Sighing, she decided to indulge him.

"Because it makes me feel embarrassed...having my body on display under your scrutiny." she spoke quickly, looking at the ground.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I love your body." he said matter-of-factly as she looked up in surprise, feeling her cheeks flushing pink yet again.

"Well, okay then. Anyway, what are you doing sitting on the bathroom floor?" Crossing her arms, she fixed him with her firmest stare and he looked down at his lap, fiddling with his trousers.

"I don't know." Serena had been expecting many answers, but none of them came close to this reply. She found she didn't really know what to say as she opened and closed her mouth several times. She could see his facade begin to slip as his eyes clouded over and he looked up at her, his eyes full of pain. Moving swiftly to kneel in front of him, she took his hands in hers and brought them to her mouth, kissing them softly. She heard a sudden breath escape him as she looked up and saw tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Henrik..." she said worriedly as she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, feeling him shuddering against her.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he stammered as he took deep breaths, trying to slow down his sobs.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay, come on it's okay." she soothed as she rubbed his back and held him tight.

She had no idea how long they'd been curled up on the bathroom floor together, but she became aware of how cold she felt, only being in a towel. Sighing, she pulled away from his embrace and reached a hand up to stroke his face lightly.

"Let's get you to bed." she said softly, Hanssen nodding in agreement. He had stopped crying a while ago, but had been lost in the feeling of her comfort. Whenever he found himself in her arms, he felt his troubles slip away and he felt safe. Feeling safe was such a new feeling to him, being that he had never had anyone care about him enough to support him before. He stood up, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bedroom. They climbed into bed, Serena instantly cuddling up to Hanssen as he kissed her head and held her close. He could smell the scent of her shower gel, a berry of some kind, and he allowed his mind to drift away, feeling completely safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey hey there people! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'd quite like to explore more of the relationship between Serena and Hanssen's family so we'll see where it leads really :) As always, please feel free to let me know what you think...I value feedback! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hanssen awoke to the feeling of a pair of lips kissing his shoulder softly, followed by his neck. He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at the clock, before groaning again and attempting to bat her away. She paused momentarily and he worried he'd offended her, when he heard a giggle escape her as she once again brought her lips down to his upper back, trailing a hand down his arm.

"Henrik..." she said softly in an almost sing-song way. He internally rolled his eyes, cursing himself for falling for such a morning person. Rolling over to face her, he kept his eyes shut but reached out his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close and burying his face in her chest. She smiled at the small grumbling noises he made as she stirred him towards consciousness. "Henriiiiik..." she tried again as she kissed the top of his head and felt him sigh against her.

"What could you _possibly_ want at _this_ hour!?" he complained, raising his head and staring at her through bleary eyes. Serena smiled in response, bringing her lips to his and pulling back, registering his reaction. His face broke into a smile as he realised what she was after. He may not be a morning person, but he had to say, being woken by an amorous Serena Campbell was more than worth the effort. He raised a hand to her cheek and brought her face to his again, feeling her smile into their kiss. "Good morning." he said softly, manoeuvring himself so he was resting over her on his elbow.

"It _will_ be." she grinned as she pulled him down to her, reaching for him beneath the quilt.

* * *

Serena lay with Hanssen's head on her stomach, his fingers trailing light patterns on her skin as she ran a hand through his hair. This had been the best wake-up she'd had in a long time and judging by the smile on Hanssen's face, he felt the same.

"What did you say?" Serena suddenly asked him as he turned and rested his chin on her stomach, staring up at her. "When you...you know..." she said quietly, trailing off. Hanssen understood what she meant and blushed slightly, but she reassured him by running her hand through his hair again, looking at him lovingly. She was referring to the point of climax as Hanssen had mumbled something in Swedish before kissing her passionately, causing her to moan into his mouth.

"It was nothing." he lied, focusing his attention on his fingers that were still drawing patterns on her skin.

"It was _something_." she pushed, as he sighed and looked up at her again.

"I said '_Du är så vacker'_" Hanssen repeated as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What does it mean?" He leant up on his elbow and shifted up the bed so his face was level with hers. Looking down, into her eyes, he smiled warmly.

"You are so beautiful." he said, watching as she blushed and he noticed the disbelief at his words cross her face. "That's what I said, and it's true Serena...in _every_ language." She laughed softly as he kissed her lightly and returned to looking at her.

"How do you say 'I love you' in Swedish?" she asked, wriggling beneath him, causing him to inhale sharply as she brushed against him.

_"Jag älskar dig."_ he replied, lowering his lips to her chest and kissing her softly.

"Jag älskar dig, Henrik." she whispered, fitting her mouth around the foreign sounds. He stopped and looked up at her, feeling such love for her in that moment. The fact she had expressed her love for him in his native language filled him with a sense of pride and wonderment.

_"Jag älskar dig för, Serena." _Kissing her deeply, he pulled back when he caught sight of the clock. Groaning at the fact they were going to have to pause proceedings until later, he kissed her once again before throwing the quilt aside and climbing from the bed, pulling it back over Serena to keep her warm. "You don't need to come with me today if you'd rather stay here or do something else?" he asked as he retrieved a shirt and trousers from the wardrobe.

"Don't be silly!" she scolded lightly as she climbed from the bed, reaching for her dressing gown before tying it tightly around herself. "Of course I'm going with you. Unless...unless you'd rather go alone?" she asked uncertainly, realising she hadn't actually asked him if he'd wanted her there. Exhaling and stepping towards her, he wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eye.

"Of course I want you with me." Kissing her on the forehead, he turned and picked up his clothes, heading for the bathroom. Serena smiled after him and quickly got changed before heading to the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. Today was the day Hanssen was to meet with the solicitor and decide what he intended to do with his fathers' house. As Serena sipped her coffee, Hanssen appeared and poured himself a mug, striding past her, leaving a smell of cologne in the air. Serena had come to associate that particular smell with him now and found it left her smiling to herself whenever she smelt it. Suddenly, Hanssen reappeared in the kitchen, a look of trepidation on his face.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, noticing how he began shuffling from foot to foot.

"We may have a problem." he admitted as he stood awkwardly in the archway.

"What sort of problem?" she asked worriedly, putting down her coffee and moving towards him.

"_That_ sort of problem." Hanssen pointed into the living room at one of the sofas where Serena spotted the sleeping form of Fredrik.

* * *

Standing at the kitchen island, Serena nursed her coffee mug and bit her lip, thinking.

"Well if you need to rush off, I suppose I could stay here with him...until he wakes up and then I can find out what's happened?" Hanssen thought about it for a moment, leaning with his back against the counter, Serena to his right.

"That's not very fair on you, to have to stay here with _my_ son." Serena scoffed and moved to stand in front of him.

"It's fine. If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have offered." she said gently as a thought suddenly crossed Hanssen's mind.

"What time do you suppose he arrived?" He asked nervously, thinking back to their morning escapade. Serena had been more vocal than usual and he had found himself equally as expressive as their passion mounted. As he looked at her, he noticed a blush rise in her cheeks as she swallowed.

"He must have arrived in the night, meaning he was fast asleep this morning." she prayed to herself as Hanssen began to chuckle at the absurdity of the situation.

"I didn't even know there was another set of keys." he admitted as he sipped his coffee and watched Serena move to lean one hand against the counter-top.

"What do you suppose has happened? Had a fight with his mother?" Hanssen shrugged in reply and finished his coffee, checking his watch. "Go." Serena said, catching him looking as his head snapped up to face her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly as she put her coffee down and stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes I'm sure. You forget that I'm a mother...I'll be fine, okay?" Smiling, Hanssen leant forwards and kissed her softly before stroking her cheek and heading for the living room, Serena following him. As they reached the door of the apartment, they kissed quickly and Hanssen left, shooting a nervous glance back at the figure still asleep on the sofa. He made his way down the stairs, hearing the door close behind him and he filled with frustration. He had wanted Serena with him today, but now their plans had been changed last minute due to his son. He disliked plans being changed at the best of times, but the fact that today was going to be hard anyway made him even more aggravated. He was surprised but happy that Serena seemed content with spending time with his son. He had often wondered how things would work out if he decided to begin a relationship with him. He knew he couldn't lose Serena, that wasn't an option for him anymore. They had come so far and she had helped him in more ways than she could possibly imagine. The only thing he wanted from life was to always have her in his arms, protecting her and loving her. Sighing in frustration, he began the walk into the Centre and towards the Solicitor's office.

Serena closed the door and turned around to see a pair of eyes watching her. Smirking, she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"Come on then, why are you here?" she asked him as he frowned slightly.

"You knew I wasn't asleep?" he asked as she rolled her eyes and held her ground.

"Of course I did. I have a teenage daughter, remember? Pretending to be asleep when something is required of you is the oldest trick in the book! I started to think Eleanor had narcolepsy!" she chuckled as she headed over to the sofa and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table, facing Fredrik. "What's happened?" she asked him gently.

"You told me I could talk to you...as an 'uninvolved party'?" Nodding, Serena waited for him to continue. "It's just suddenly hitting me that everything is going to change now. Mother says we will no longer have _farfar's_ house as father is going to sell it. Is that true?" Serena exhaled and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I'm not entirely sure. He's meeting with the solicitor today, which I was meant to go to with him but then we found you." She registered the look of disappointment on his face and she reached out a hand to his. "How about a cup of coffee?" He smiled and nodded as she headed to the kitchen and he followed. "Why didn't you go to your girlfriend's house last night?" she asked, attempting to strike up a more light-hearted conversation as she filled the kettle.

"She is very busy with work and I didn't feel I'd be very good company." he explained. Serena nodded in understanding as she filled two mugs with coffee and passed him one. As they took their seats at the kitchen island, she watched him closely.

"Your father shouldn't be _too_ long, if you want to stay and discuss matters with him? I'm sure he'd be willing to explain his plan of action to you."

"It's okay, I should get going soon. I left in the middle of the night after mother and I had a fight. I haven't exactly told her where I am." he confessed. "She is very contradictory." he explained as Serena listened patiently. "On the one hand she is telling me I should meet my father properly and get to know him, but on the other hand she is saying that Nils is my father and I shouldn't want to spend any time with the man who walked out and left her when she was pregnant with me." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and Serena smiled delicately.

"It's bound to be difficult for her. She obviously wants what is best for you, but it's going to hurt her, seeing you two forming a bond when she was left to raise you all by herself with no input from him at all. I speak from personal experience when I say that all she will want is to do right by you. However, we are only human and occasionally, we let our emotions rule our heads." Sipping her coffee, she saw Fredrik tilt his head and narrow his eyes.

"You raised your daughter alone?" She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, but at least my husband stuck around for the first few years of her life. Ever since then it's only ever been visits a few times a year. It makes me angry, the fact that I am there for her every single day, have been all her life...yet as soon as he shows up, she leaps into his arms and becomes daddy's little princess again. It's tough to feel pushed to the side, especially when it's for somebody who has shown little or no interest in your child for the majority of her life." She felt Fredrik slide his hand onto hers and looked up in alarm. Removing her hand quickly, she stood and went to the sink, rinsing out her mug. She suddenly felt rather uncomfortable being alone in the apartment with a young man who was clearly feeling rather fragile and emotional at the moment. Turning back to face him, she saw him watching her with a smile on his lips. "Why don't you head home, speak to your mother about all of this and I'll get Henrik to call you once he arrives home, okay?" Fredrik finished his coffee and nodded his head, standing and walking towards her, depositing his mug in the sink.

"Thank you, Serena." he smiled as he pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. "If I am to have a step-mother, I'm really glad it's you." he chuckled as he pulled back and smiled at her before leaving the room. Serena heard the door to the apartment close and she chuckled to herself. A step-mother. Now there was something she had never imagined she would be.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HELLO! Well, basically, I think the fist part of this chapter is my favourite scene I have ever written! But as always, I am keen to know your thoughts :)**

**Please drop me a line about your thoughts and feelings on the chapter! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Serena?" Hanssen called out as he entered the apartment a few hours later. He felt completely drained having gone over all of his father's estate...including making a decision about Scandicor. He went through the living room and towards the kitchen, hearing music and laughter the closer he got. Reaching the kitchen, he stopped suddenly at the sight before him. Serena was up to her elbows in flour and Sanna was busy checking on something in the oven. Serena looked up and caught Hanssen's eye, grinning as she stepped back from the counter and headed towards him.

"Hello you." she smiled, kissing him softly, being sure to keep her arms away from him for fear of covering him in flour. "How did it go?" she asked as he rubbed a hand over his face and shrugged.

"The meeting went as expected...long and tiring." Turning and heading back to the counter, Hanssen followed her and frowned at the mess that had been made. "What on earth are you doing?" Looking over at Sanna, he tried to look disapproving at the mess, but when he saw Serena's wide grin again, he found he couldn't help but laugh. "So come on, Chef, what's on the menu?" Serena bit her lip and looked over at Sanna nervously.

"We have been very busy here Henrik! Serena is a wonderful cook, very precise! You'd be proud." Sanna laughed as Hanssen wrapped his arms around Serena from behind and watched her attempting to flatten out some mixture in front of him.

"What have you been cooking?" he asked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well we've made Swedish meatballs with _Hasselbackspotatis_..." she said, looking to Sanna for confirmation, who nodded and smiled. "...and now I'm _trying_ to roll out this dough to make _Pepparkakor_." she said softly, turning her head to gauge his reaction. She had chosen this dessert, remembering how he had told her that the smell of _Pepparkakor_ baking reminded him of home. Serena thought that the most comforting thing for him now would be to remember the good times, before his life took a huge nose-dive. She watched him, waiting to see how he felt. When he didn't say anything for a few moments and wouldn't look at her, Serena folded the dough away and placed it back in the bowl before reaching for a towel to wipe her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't have to make that. I just thought you might like it, but I can see it was the wrong thing to do..."

"Serena...it's perfect." he whispered as she turned to face him and saw the shy smile on his face. "You're making them for me?" She raised a hand to his cheek and cupped it softly.

"Well of course I am..._I've_ never tried the stuff before and I remembered you telling me about how the smell made you think of home...made you _feel_ at home." Shaking his head in wonder, he pressed his lips gently to hers and took off his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves before washing his hands. "What are you doing?" Serena asked him as he nudged her to the side slightly so they were both stood in front of the bowl of dough.

"I'm sure you could use my _expertise_ on how to make the perfect _Pepparkakor_." he smiled, reaching for the dough and beginning to tear smaller pieces off it and rolling them out. Serena looked up at Sanna who smiled and turned back to making the apple pie. "See, so we tear off smaller pieces to roll out...otherwise the whole thing cracks and is damn near impossible to get right." Hanssen explained as Serena watched his deft fingers making light work of rolling out the dough. "There, now cut out the biscuits." he commanded as she placed the cutter on the dough and began to press down, removing the star shaped dough and placing it on a wire rack. After a further 10 minutes or so, all the dough had been used up and Hanssen was looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You can stop looking so smug now. I would have got there in the end." Serena muttered as he chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure after another couple of hours you'd have reached this stage." Feeling frustration and laughter building up inside her, and slightly annoyed at the fact she was covered in flour and he was not, she reached out her hand grabbing a handful of leftover flour and threw it at his shirt. The look on his face caused her to bring her hand to her mouth quickly and stifle a giggle as he raised his eyes to hers and glared at her. "What on earth do you think you're..." But before he could finish, she had thrown another handful at him, stepping backwards as he frowned and stood eerily still. Serena wished Sanna was still here, but the elderly woman had returned home a few minutes earlier, citing her need to change ready for dinner, but really just wanted to give the two of them some space. Serena watched Hanssen carefully, wondering if she'd really gone too far when she saw his arm slowly reaching for the flour on the counter, scooping it into his hand as he looked up at her.

"Oh no." she gasped as she knew what he was going to do. She quickly moved to the right attempting to head to the bathroom and lock herself in, but his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back as his other hand, full of flour, came into contact with the front of her shirt. "Henrik!" she shouted as he began to tickle her until she wrenched free from his grasp and grabbed the nearest thing to her...leftover ginger. She grabbed a handful as he pulled her back to him and she threw it in his face, causing him to splutter as the ginger hit the back of his throat. Reaching out his arm, he picked up a jug half filled with water and managed to step away from her whilst simultaneously throwing the water at her. "Argh!" she shouted as she cold liquid hit her square in the chest and she heard Hanssen start to laugh. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" she shouted as she reached out for a handful of pie-filling. It felt squidgy in her hands as she moulded it together and could see the look of concern on his face.

"Now now, Ms. Campbell...that's enough..." She laughed at his attempt at sounding authoritative.

"I don't think so." she replied, bringing back her arm and throwing the mixture at him across the room. It exploded just before it reached him and showered him with bits of fruit and juice. Serena was beside herself with laughter as he wiped his face and grimaced.

"Come here, now." he ordered as she shook her head, stepping back towards the living room. "Serena...!" he warned as she smirked and made a dash for the living room. She'd almost reached the archway when she felt an arm snake itself around her waist and hold her tight.

"Get off!" she giggled as he spun her to face him and began to wipe some newly-acquired flour onto her cheeks. "Stop!"

"Never!" he answered as she giggled helplessly in his arms before beginning to rub the fruit into his face and neck, making him squirm. Suddenly she felt his lips come into contact with hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. Pulling back, she frowned.

"That's cheating. You can't distract your opponent." she scolded as he held her against him.

"You call _that_ distracting?" he smiled darkly as he leant closer and bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. "I'll show you distracting." he replied, taking her hand and leading her towards the bathroom.

* * *

"What time did you tell them to come over?" Hanssen asked as he handed Serena her moisturiser.

"Thank you. I think we agreed on 8pm." Rubbing the moisturiser into her face and neck, she saw Hanssen watching her in the mirror. Smiling, she caught the look in his eye and hurriedly looked away, concentrating on what she was doing. Hanssen watched her, thinking back to their shower after the kitchen debacle, and found himself smiling. "Go and get changed." She told him as he nodded, kissing the back of her neck before leaving the bathroom. She smirked to herself as she remembered the feeling of his hands on her, the feeling of _fun_ they had shared as they washed each other. Their relationship so far had included many things, but _fun_ had been sorely lacking...and Serena found she liked the silly side of Hanssen. Stepping into the bedroom, she saw he had pulled his trousers on, but had paused to answer his phone. Momentarily distracted by the sight of a topless Hanssen, Serena shook herself and headed to the wardrobe. Picking out a dark pair of jeans and a black camisole, she added a vibrant blue shirt as she heard Hanssen come off the phone. She turned to face him, but knew better than to ask who it was. If he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

"That was Maja." he said by way of explanation as she swallowed, suddenly concerned as to what Fredrik had told her about their meeting earlier.

"It seems that _someone_ has been imparting their wisdom onto Fredrik, and Maja...is beyond grateful." He stood staring at Serena, as she shifted nervously before seeing his lips twitch upwards in amusement.

"You're not angry?" she asked him as he frowned.

"Why on earth would I be angry? You have single-handedly diffused a potentially volatile situation!" Hanssen sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him, waiting for Serena to join him. "Fredrik told Maja that you'd explained things from a mother's perspective...that you yourself had been through your own fair share of heartache." Serena smiled weakly and nodded.

"I just thought that if I could give him a first-hand account of what it's like from the other side, then he'd understand Maja's actions better. It's very easy to be blinded by anger or fear, not being able to understand the root of those feelings." Hanssen reached out a hand and placed it over hers, linking their fingers delicately.

"Well thank you. It appears he has gone to visit his girlfriend for a few days, citing the need to 'think things through' properly. Maja is very grateful that you've managed to get him to take responsibility and make his own decisions about his life." She chuckled as she leant her head against his shoulder, feeling the warmth from his skin but also noticing small goose-bumps.

"You're cold. Let's get you dressed." she announced, standing and heading to the wardrobe. Hanssen watched, as she perused his collection of shirts, glancing back at him every now and again, envisaging them on him. Finally, she settled on a crisp white shirt, carrying it over to him and motioning for him to stand up. She began to pull it onto him as he watched her in amusement.

"I can't say I can recall a moment where you have _dressed_ me before...in fact, quite the opposite." he murmured as she stood close to him, fastening his buttons.

"I'm afraid it was necessary. If I'd spent any longer looking at you half-dressed then we most _definitely_ would have had to postpone dinner." she said coyly, stopping one button from the top and stepping back, smiling. "There. I would say 'much better' but that depends on which way you look at it." Hanssen smirked as he stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent and relishing the feeling of their bodies being so close.

"I love you." he murmured into her skin as she smiled and kissed his neck softly.

"I love you too." Pulling apart, they headed through into the kitchen and Hanssen checked on the food before opening a bottle of wine, pouring two glasses. "So how did the meeting go today?" Serena asked as she accepted a glass from him and leant back against the kitchen island, watching him checking the meatballs.

"It went as expected." He paused suddenly, closing the oven and looking back towards her. "I need your input in my decision as to what to do with the house." he explained as Serena frowned.

"You don't need _my_ input, it's nothing to do with me. Fredrik, on the other hand, he needs to feel a part of the decision, I fear. When he was here earlier, he seemed upset at the thought of the house being sold as it held so many memories and sentimentality to him." Hanssen nodded slowly, sipping his wine.

"Do _you_ think I should sell it?" Serena cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not my decision, Henrik."

"I understand that, but you're a _part_ of the decision, as am I, as is Fredrik. If we choose to share our lives with each other, surely that means everything in them too?" Serena was silent for a moment, computing what he was saying.

"I suppose...but I'd really rather that in this instance, you talked to your son about it. I have no history at the house, I don't know anything about it other than the beautiful woodland at the back and the tragedy of the lake." She put down her wine and folded her arms, frowning. "If you _want_ to keep it in the family, then how about you give it to Fredrik? Or Maja and Nils? Or you could rent it out? You have this apartment so it's not like you need somewhere over here is it?" He nodded slowly, agreeing with her analysis.

"Do you think Fredrik would accept it? Or see it as a way of me attempting to buy his affections?" Chuckling, Serena stepped towards him and reached for his hand.

"Henrik, I think he'd love it." Smiling, she squeezed his hand and stepped around him to check on the _Pepparkakor_ as the doorbell rang.

"You get the door, I'll do this." Hanssen said as he took the oven gloves from her and nudged her towards the living room. Serena headed to the door and opened it to see a smiling Sanna and jolly Bernhard smiling at her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I do love a good play-fight...food is optional. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for such lovely reviews! I am trying to whack out chapters of various fics today as I have a rather hectic work schedule coming up! **

**Each time I see somebody has left a review, it makes me feel so much better about my writing so thank you very much :)**

**Please enjoy this next update...the next chapter will be leading somewhere...before we begin to wrap things up :( **

**Please feel free to let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcome :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Hello, good evening!" Sanna chirped as she reached out her arm and hooked it around Serena's neck, bringing her down into a bone-crushing cuddle.

"Hello." Serena croaked in return, spotting Bernhard rolling his eyes behind Sanna.

"Sanna, put the poor woman down, you're crushing her!" Bernhard scolded as Serena laughed and Sanna batted away his concerns, but released her anyway. "Hello Serena." Bernhard smiled as he kissed either cheek and followed her into the apartment. Sanna made a beeline for the kitchen as Serena and Bernhard made their way towards the sofa. Suddenly, they could see Sanna backing her way out of the kitchen, and hear Hanssen's loud voice.

"Step away from the cooking appliances..." Hanssen said sternly, holding a whisk out in front of him, raising his eyebrow at Sanna. "You are a guest here, go and sit down." Smiling, she turned around and went to sit beside Bernhard.

"What can I get you to drink?" Serena asked as Bernhard answered for both of them.

"Wine please." Nodding, Serena went back to the kitchen to find Hanssen already pouring them a glass each.

"Shall I set the table?" she asked, motioning to the table in the corner of the room. Hanssen had dug it out of the store cupboard earlier, almost impaling himself on one of the legs after attempting to tug it through the narrow doorway, ending up on his back in the hallway with Serena giggling helplessly until he had reached out and pulled her down on top of him.

"Tablecloths are in there." he motioned to the bottom drawer on a cabinet and picked up the wine glasses, taking them through to the waiting guests. When he returned, Serena had set the table beautifully and was placing a bottle of wine on the table when she heard him exclaim from somewhere behind her.

"_Skit!_" he swore, holding his hand against his chest as he slammed the oven door closed. Serena rushed over to him, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the sink where she held his hand under the cold tap, caressing it gently.

"You fool." she said softly, assessing the burn. "That's what oven-gloves are for." She felt him tense up as she pressed on the wound before removing his hand from the water and looking at it closely. The burn stretched right across his palm and she knew it must be hurting him badly. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly, glancing up to see his look of surprise. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, sometimes you're so tender and loving, you catch me quite off guard." he explained as she blushed and held his hand back under the cold water, feeling him flinch.

"Big baby." she muttered, hearing him chuckle behind her.

"Is everything alright in here?" Sanna asked from the doorway. "I definitely heard somebody using foul language in here!" she scolded as Hanssen rolled his eyes and turned back to look at his hand.

"We're fine. Henrik decided to take on the oven, with his own _bare hands_." Serena giggled, seeing Sanna frown and head across the kitchen towards the oven.

"How many times boy, use gloves!" Opening the oven, she whipped out the meatballs and potatoes and placed them on heatproof mats on the kitchen island. "Seeing as you are still as silly as you used to be, I will dish up the dinner to avoid further incidents!" she said sternly, Hanssen bristling at the way he was being spoken to. He did seem to relax when Serena wrapped an arm around his waist and she exhaled, glad they'd avoided a showdown.

Sitting down at the table to eat, Serena looked up at Hanssen across from her and raised her glass, prompting the others to follow.

"To family." Hanssen brought his glass against hers delicately, maintaining eye contact as he took a sip and smiled. Sanna and Bernhard looked at each other knowingly, before Sanna raise her glass once again.

"I would just like to be saying, on behalf of Bernhard and myself, how proud we are of you Henrik. You run your own Hospital, have a _wonderful_ partner and have really grown into the best kind of person. Serena, we are most glad you decided to come on this trip with Henrik, it has been most lovely to meet and get to know you. _God hälsa!_" They clinked glasses once more as Hanssen reached across the table, placing his hand on Serena's.

* * *

The evening had been a wonderful success, with tales told of Hanssen as a boy which prompted much laughter. Serena and Hanssen had been sat together on the sofa, his arm firmly around her waist as she rested hers on his lap. After a few more drinks and a few laughs at Hanssen's expense, the evening drew to a close and Sanna and Bernhard made their excuses and left. Serena was humming to herself as she began to load the dishwasher, scraping off any leftover food into the food bin. Hanssen was clearing the table and stacking things along the counter-tops for Serena to fit in the dishwasher.

"Are you okay?" he asked after she hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"Yes I'm fine." she replied, fitting in the last plate and closing the machine, switching it on. As it rumbled to life, she turned to see Hanssen wiping down the counters and placing everything back in its' rightful place. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked him as he glanced up and nodded.

"Yes, quite alright. Even if the evening felt like a 'laugh at Henrik' event." Serena suddenly felt guilty for spending the evening laughing at stories of his childhood, which must have shown on her face because he stopped what he was doing and moved over to her. "Joking." he said quietly, kissing her forehead. "It was lovely to see you laughing and having fun." Reaching her arms around his waist, she looked up at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh _at_ you." Hanssen smiled and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"You weren't. Besides, any other night and I might have taken it to heart, but tonight...for the first time in years, I felt I was _home_." He continued looking at her as it dawned on her what he was referring to.

"Really?"

"Really. The fact that you wanted to do that for me..." he trailed off, unsure of how to communicate his feelings to her. Sensing his struggle, she reached up for his face and brought it down to her own, feeling his lips rubbing against hers. Suddenly, she pulled back and eyed him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Do you have any board games?" she asked him as he nodded warily.

"I believe there is a rather old version of Monopoly around here somewhere...why?"

"I'm not tired and I feel like spending some time with you." she said simply, watching as his eyebrows quirked. "Away from the bedroom for once. They say a good relationship tester is whether or not you can play a board game without killing each other." she said flirtatiously as he sighed and went over to a cupboard, reaching up to the very back and pulling out an old, battered Monopoly box.

"I'll warn you, I'm somewhat of an expert." Hanssen smirked as he led the way into the living room, Serena following with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I think it's only fair then that I warn you, I am likely to resort to underhand tactics and distractions should the game not be going in my favour." Nodding in agreement, Hanssen set up the board and accepted a glass of wine from her.

"Well then, may the best man win." he said as he rolled the dice.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey there lovely people! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I am a terrible person! I got really stuck with which way I wanted the story to go and was warring between two different endings...but I think I've found the right one... **

**The story still has a little way to go, as I'd like them to get back to Holby before I bring it to a close, then I may do a Part 3...who knows!**

**Thank you all for your views and reviews and hope you continue to read and leave me feedback! Until next time... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Oh no you don't...back a space please." Serena pouted as she moved her piece, the hat, back a space thereby landing on a property owned by Hanssen with a Hotel placed neatly upon it. She frowned at him as he smiled gleefully and read the amount required. "That'll be £600 please." Serena stared up at him, her mouth open in shock as he leant across and swiped her remaining money from in front of her. She knew it wouldn't be enough to cover the debt and she sighed as she began to mortgage the few properties she had managed to purchase when Hanssen had been in jail. Peering over the board at her, Hanssen shook his head. "That still won't be enough. I think that's game over, Ms. Campbell!" Narrowing her eyes, Serena sat back against the sofa and crossed her arms. The game hadn't gone in her favour _at all_. Hanssen had been far better than she'd thought and she had tried numerous tactics to trip him up. She had tried to buy a property each time she landed on one, regardless of colour but that hadn't worked. She had tried to distract Hanssen at one point by removing her shirt, leaving her only in a camisole top as she had sneakily attempted to reach for the box under the table to try and swipe some money. However, that plan had been thwarted when she'd come into contact with Hanssen's hand and he'd looked at her in disapproval before moving the box away from her. She had found Hanssen's competitive side had come out during the game and it had drawn her attention. For the final half of the game, all she could do was watch as Hanssen became more of the formidable Mr. Hanssen rather than Henrik, who she had play-fought with in the kitchen earlier. Watching him closely as he counted the money and properties and worked out how much she owed him, she'd had enough.

"Mr. Hanssen..." He looked up sharply at the use of his formal name and frowned slightly.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell?"

"Surely we can forget the debt? Come to some sort of _arrangement_..." she purred as Hanssen eyed her over the rim of his glasses. He watched as she leant forwards slightly, reaching for her wine and purposely giving him an innocent look. Hanssen kept eye contact with her as she raised an eyebrow, hope rising within her that he would take pity on her and let her off the hook.

"Absolutely not, Ms. Campbell...if you don't have enough assets to cover the debt, I win." Smirking, he returned his focus to the cards in front of him as he heard Serena get up and head to the kitchen with a grunt. He shook his head, chuckling softly to himself as he finished his workings-out and looked up to see her re-entering the room, carrying a bowl of leftover _Pepparkakor._

"How destitute am I?" she asked him as she dropped onto the floor beside him, glancing over at her mortgaged properties.

"Let's just say if this was the 19th Century, you'd most definitely be in the Poorhouse." Serena rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I've always been terrible at this game, but you, you are something else!" she laughed as she snapped off a piece of _Pepparkakor_ and popped it in Hanssen's mouth.

"Sanna and Bernhard were a very 'family-game' orientated couple. It used to drive me to distraction." he admitted, sighing contentedly at the familiar taste of the cookie he was eating. "These are really _very_ good...especially for a first attempt!" he admitted as he reached out for another piece, seeing Serena smile.

"I'm glad you like them. I've never felt under that much pressure to bake a bloody cookie before!" Scoffing, she put the bowl down and began to pack away the game. Hanssen watched her thoughtfully, raising a hand to her lower back and stroking her gently. She turned her head and frowned lightly, wondering what he was up to, before continuing to pack the game away. Hanssen realised he hadn't had this much fun with anyone in a long time and he didn't want the evening to end.

"Do you fancy one more game?" he asked as she paused and turned to face him, her eyebrows raised.

"Can you not see me packing it away?" Hanssen sighed in exasperation before standing up.

"Not _that_ game...I believe we have a pack of cards around here somewhere..." he trailed off as he went into the kitchen to look through the same cupboard as earlier. After she had neatly returned the game to its' box, Serena put it under the coffee table and sat on the floor with her back against the sofa, pouring them both another glass of wine. When he hadn't returned for a few minutes, she began to get impatient.

"Henrik?" she called out as she heard shuffling coming from the kitchen, followed by Hanssen appearing carrying a pack of cards, two glasses and a rather old, dusty bottle of something. Taking a seat across from her, he threw the cards onto the table and held the bottle out for her inspection.

"It's all in Swedish." she shrugged as Hanssen rolled his eyes.

"_This_ is a 60 year old bottle of Malt Whiskey." he explained, tilting it and raising an eyebrow. "Would you care to try some?" he asked her as she nodded her head eagerly. She would never have thought she would become a whiskey drinker after seeing the after-effects on various patients, but she had found that over the past few years, wine just didn't seem to hit the spot sometimes. She had taken to spending some Saturday evenings sitting on her porch, sipping a glass of 'Glenfiddich' or something equally as good, allowing herself to de-stress. She waited until he had poured them both a measure and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Serena's eyes lit up as she savoured the flavours, bursting to life in her mouth. The years had clearly done the whiskey some good as the flavours of peach, and coconut towards the end, made themselves known on her tongue. She nodded in approval at Hanssen as he smiled. "My father sent me that bottle one year, I was 25. I refused to even look at it, pushing it to the back of the cupboard where it was forgotten about. I knew it would have to be a _very_ special occasion to even consider opening it, given its' value and age." Serena swallowed deeply and placed the glass on the table.

"What's so special about tonight?" she asked as he tilted his head, regarding her coolly.

"Being here with you, of course." She could feel her cheeks begin to burn as she returned his gaze and saw him smile lightly.

"Come here." she instructed him. He obliged and took a seat on the floor beside her, reaching out and taking her hand in his, stroking her knuckles softly. Serena leant her head on his shoulder as she felt him drape his other arm along the sofa behind her.

"We'll be heading home the day after tomorrow." Hanssen suddenly announced and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't want to go back..._this_ felt like reality for her now, not the endless hours doing paperwork beneath the glare of the hospital lights. The hospital. She hadn't thought about it properly in days, not since she had spoken to Ric at the start of the week, asking for an update. Hanssen felt her sigh beside him and he steeled himself for what he was about to ask. "Serena, there is something I wanted to discuss with you." She pulled away and turned to face him as he did the same, their hands still holding one another. She gulped and felt her breathing increase as he stared her down with his legendary intense gaze. "These past few weeks, being with you, I don't want that to end when we get back to Holby." She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"It's not _going_ to end...but we do need to figure out what our next move is." she sighed, thinking about how Ric and Michael were going to react to their news. The fact that the board already knew, was one less worry for them but it didn't change the fact there would be a great deal of gossip surrounding them if they chose to go public.

"Precisely, which is why it's imperative _we_ figure out what _our_ next move is regarding _us_." Hanssen looked down at her and watched as her eyes narrowed slightly as she contemplated what he was saying.

"In what way?" Nudging closer, he took a deep breath and looked down at his lap before exhaling and looking up into her eyes.

"I think we should live together." Serena remained silent as she processed his proposal, running through various scenarios in her head. What would Eleanor say? What would Edward say? What would Adrienne say? What if it didn't work out, what would happen then? Her thoughts were halted as Hanssen leant forwards and kissed her ever so softly before pulling back and watching her, waiting for her answer. As she looked into his eyes, she realised that most of her concerns were centred on other people, but for once in her life, she wanted to do something for herself. Maintaining eye contact with the man who drove her barmy at times, but who also knew just what to say and do at others, she realised she knew what she wanted. Eleanor was growing up and would leave home soon, Adrienne had recovered remarkably well since her stroke, now was the time to do something for herself for a change. Smiling, she nodded her head as she squeezed his hand in hers.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." she replied, telling herself to just live in the moment for once, without weighing up the pros and cons and feeling the need for a back-up plan. If they really wanted this to work, then it would.

* * *

The following day, Hanssen and Serena were up and out of the apartment early, heading off to meet with Fredrik. Hanssen had called him the previous evening, informing him of the fact he and Serena would be returning to Holby the day after. Fredrik had agreed to meet them at a small cafe in 'Gamla Stan' to discuss where they would go from here. Walking hand in hand, Serena could feel Hanssen was still uneasy at the prospect of spending time with his son and she gently rubbed his arm, reassuring him. He turned his head slightly and smiled down at her, silently thanking her. It still amazed him how she could read him so well, sometimes better than he could read himself. She always seemed to know what he needed, even if he didn't. Upon reaching the square, Serena noticed a figure sat alone outside the cafe they were heading to and slowly stand up as they drew nearer. Smiling, Serena stepped forwards and found herself being pulled into an embrace by the nervous-looking Fredrik.

"Hello Serena, it's great to see you again. Father." Fredrik held out his hand as he released Serena and Hanssen shook it formally.

"Fredrik. I trust your time away was conducive to reaching a decision regarding your future?" Serena's eyes widened at the tactlessness of the man. Sighing, she reached a hand onto his arm before informing him she would get them all some coffee, noticing Fredrik had finished his first cup. Leaving them both alone for a few minutes, she hoped they'd find a way to talk to one another before it was too late and things got any more awkward. Ordering their coffees, she returned to the table to see them sitting opposite each other, silently observing passers-by. Depositing the coffees in front of each of them, she took a seat beside Hanssen. The square was fairly busy to say it was only 8am, but according to Hanssen, the City awoke early.

"So, Fredrik, how was your time away?" Serena asked gently. Even though it had only been a night, Fredrik looked more relaxed than he had the other day at the apartment and he smiled at the care in her voice.

"It was...enlightening." he said, before grinning again and shifting forwards in his seat, reaching his hands across the table and taking Serena's hand in his own. Glancing nervously to her side, she could see Hanssen frowning at the way his son was touching her and she felt Hanssen's arm slip around her waist, tightly. If Fredrik noticed, he didn't allow it to affect him as he took a deep breath. "Serena, you told me I could come to you and you would try to help, yes?" She nodded uncertainly as Fredrik continued. "You gave me such good advice the other day, now I must ask for some more..." He paused as Serena tilted her head and squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll help if I can." she said gently as she felt Hanssen shift awkwardly beside her. "We'll both help, won't we?" she asked, turning to Hanssen whose mouth opened in protest until he saw the glare she was giving him. Sighing, he looked over at Fredrik, knowing he needed to make the effort.

"Yes, of course we will help." They waited as Fredrik smiled uncertainly before taking a breath.

"Betanya and I...we're going to have a baby." Serena sat shocked into place, her first thought being 'Who's Betanya'? When it dawned on her it was his girlfriend, she swallowed and attempted a smile, glancing at Hanssen whose expression was neutral. Fredrik was still smiling, but with slightly less enthusiasm by now as he watched the two adults opposite him struggling to find the appropriate reaction to his news.

"How long have you known this?" Serena was quicker to recover than Hanssen, more used to dealing with the dramas that came with having a child.

"She told me last night. That's why I wanted to meet with you both today, to discuss something with you." Fredrik looked straight at Hanssen and sat up straighter. "With my training back in the UK beginning next month which is expected to last between 6 and 8 months, we're hoping to be back here in Stockholm for the birth, however..." Fredrik paused, summoning all his courage. "...we have nowhere to call our own and there's really only one place I've ever felt _truly_ at home..." Hanssen cleared his throat, understanding what his son was getting at.

"You want to keep the house." he said matter-of-factly as Serena looked up at him in surprise, then across at Fredrik who was blushing slightly.

"We would pay rent, you would be more than welcome to stay whenever you wanted...it's just someplace that we both love and which holds happy memories for us." Hanssen thought about it for a few moments, knowing full-well that he had fully intended to give the house to his son anyway. Looking down at Serena, she smiled at him and he nodded, tightening his arm around her.

"The house is yours. I only hope it brings you more happiness than it did me." Standing up swiftly, Hanssen extended his hand to Fredrik, who took it in confusion. "Good luck to you both, I wish you all the best." He turned to Serena, miming for her to stand up, she stared at him in shock as he began to move away from the table. Throwing an apologetic look at Fredrik, she scooted around the table and hugged him briefly.

"I expect it's just the shock of him becoming a grandfather." she said nervously but Fredrik sighed and shook his head.

"To be a grandfather, first you have to be a father." With that, he walked away from the table in the opposite direction and Serena couldn't help but feel her heart being tugged in two different directions. Turning and jogging across the square, she caught up with Hanssen as he led them down a side-street.

"Care to enlighten me?" she said casually as he stiffened but took her hand in his as they continued walking.

"Not here." They continued on in silence until they came across the river again and they fell into a slow, gentle pace, side by side. "He seemed so happy." Hanssen suddenly said as Serena turned her head towards him.

"Well it's clearly an exciting time for them both, they're going to have a child together." Hanssen snorted and looked out over the water. "Hey, isn't it a good thing that they're both positive and excited?" she asked as he remained silent for a moment. Finally he answered her, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Yes of course it is...it just showed me the difference between us. He is twice the man I ever was...or am." he said quietly. Serena tugged him to a stop, aware they were the only two people currently along the embankment.

"Stop it. Stop beating yourself up for something that happened over 20 years ago! You were young, you made a mistake...everybody makes mistakes Henrik." He gazed at the floor between them, warring with himself.

"But I should have been there. I should have done the right thing and supported Maja when she needed me the most. I was so consumed with the need to succeed professionally that I completely abandoned my only family." sighing, Serena stepped closer and he rested his forehead on hers.

"You can't change the past...all you can do is live in the here and now and not waste any more time." Stroking a hand through his hair, she pulled back momentarily in thought. "Didn't he say _they_ were coming to the UK for the length of his course? Well that gives you plenty of time to get to know him _and _Betanya before you have to meet your grandson!" Hanssen frowned and bit his lip suddenly at a funny thought. "What?" she asked as a wicked glint appeared in his eyes.

"You do realise, you're going to be _farmor_..." he said as Serena wrinkled her nose, working out what he meant.

"Oh no...I'm not going to be a grandmother until I'm at least 80...Eleanor's promised me that!" she laughed as Hanssen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. "Besides, I'm not related to any of you. Just because you and I are seeing each other doesn't make me family."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's irrelevant. You are my partner, the woman I love and it appears we're going to be _farfar_ and _farmor_ whether you like it or not." he laughed as she smacked him playfully on the chest and he brought his lips to hers.


End file.
